


Supercat Tumblr Prompts

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some prompt responses from tumblr that I've had posted over there for a while and thought I would repost here. The prompts are in the notes for each chapter, they're all fairly short and they're all Supercat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to combine two prompts for this one somehow:
> 
> Supercat prompt : It's Cat birthday, nobody knows but she finds a present on her desk... Of course it's Kara!  
> Supercat prompt: "I just wanted to do something nice for you, especially today." Of course her puppy assistant knows it's the anniversary of her father's death.

The first thing that went through Cat’s mind when she walked into her office was that she was going to fire whoever it was that had the audacity to come into her office without her permission. The second was that someone had done some serious digging to find out when her birthday was in order to, for some godforsaken reason, get her a present. 

It could only be Kiera- no, _Kara_ ; she was Kara now, almost exclusively. Kara had dug through her life and pulled out the importance of this one day, all to see if she could garner an appreciative response. It was nearly pitiable to see her go through so much trouble. Nearly. 

Cat felt almost full of elation. The little blue box, tied with a ribbon, tugged at her heart from where it sat on the edge of her desk. It was barely bigger than the stapler that it sat beside, but it felt immensely more important. Kara cared enough to go through the trouble for Cat. 

She picked it up carefully, testing its weight in her hands. It wasn’t too heavy, but it was heavier than jewelry. She almost dropped it when someone, Kara, cleared her throat behind her. 

“A present?” Cat didn’t turn around, allowing Kara to think she was upset at the gesture. Especially since she had specifically told Kara multiple times that she did not care about her birthday and, therefore, Kara shouldn’t either. But the slight upturn of her lips would give her away too quickly, so she remained facing the television screens on the far wall. 

“I just… wanted to do something nice for you. Especially today.” That wasn’t right. Kara sounded… sad, almost. There was a hopeful lilt in her voice, but it was underscored by sympathetic warmth. Did Kara really think she despised her birthday that much? Or was it about her age? Was she finally beginning to see Cat for what she was- much too old for someone as youthful and joyful as Kara Danvers? 

Cat felt her stomach drop. A sickening feeling cut through her and the smile fell off her face. It was the beginning of the end, for sure. As quickly as it had started, it would end. Ironically, in the same office on the same day of the week. A Tuesday. Tuesday’s had always been her worst days. 

“I mean- I know I wasn’t supposed to know. But I sort of just stumbled across the date and…” Kara stumbled over the words, waving her hands uselessly in front of her. Cat highly doubted that Kara just ‘stumbled across the date’ considering she’d spent years trying to hide it. Completely confused, Cat turned around to see Kara biting her lip and looking worryingly at the box in Cat’s hands. 

Cat slid her thumb into the bow on top, tugging the ribbon off the box and letting it drop to the floor. It was a pen. Not a particularly nice pen, but it had her name engraved on the side. Kara knew she’d use it, regardless. The gift itself did little to erase her confusion. Kara must have noticed.

“I remember you said that he was why you liked fountain pens. That he used them all the time when you were little,” Kara said. Oh. Realization hit Cat hard. Kara had no idea it was her birthday. Tears welled up in her eyes; she bit the inside of her cheek hard to stop them from falling. 

She’d tried rather hard to distance herself from her father’s death, and here was Kara, trying too hard and pushing too far. She’d spent years refusing to celebrate her birthday for that very reason. But soon it had just become habitual. No birthday, no mention of her father. She’d _almost_ managed to separate the two events in her head. 

“Oh,” Cat breathed out, hand shooting out to cling to the edge of the desk. She felt like someone had pulled the floor out from underneath her. “I thought… my birthday.” 

“Your birthday?” Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. The normally adorable confusion. “Cat, I don’t-“

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Cat quickly shot down any guilt Kara had over the situation. She was the one who’d never told Kara any of this. It was her own fault. Her own damn fault just like everything else. 

“Oh. Oh god. I am so sorry, Cat,” Kara stammered, trying to keep her hands from frantically going to cover her mouth. She shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to move closer in case Cat didn’t want that. But she couldn’t stop her feet from moving forward anyway. 

Cat sighed and held out her arms, encouraging Kara to come closer and take her hands. Kara did, letting their interlocked hands swing between them for a minute while she looked at the ground. Cat let one of them drop, reaching up to cup Kara’s chin. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Kara.” 

“I… know that. But I still feel bad about it. About making you feel bad.” Kara sighed, finally looking Cat in the eye. She darted forward and pecked Cat on the lips before quickly jerking back. “I hate when you cry.” 

“I’m not crying.” Cat said stubbornly, pulling Kara in for another kiss with her hand digging into her jaw. “You’ll just have to make it up to me. Get me a real birthday present.”

“What do you even want? It’s very late notice. You might have to settle for, like, me letting you win at Scrabble.” 

“ _Letting me_ win? Kara, you’ve literally never won a single game.”

“Yeah, because I love you and I let you win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat + “How did you get these bruises? Please don’t lie to me.”

Kara tiptoed out of Carter’s room, not wanting to wake him accidentally. It had taken a surprising amount of time to convince him to get some sleep. He’d wanted to stay up until his mom got home, but Cat had been very clear that he was to go to bed on time. Kara didn’t want to risk not being allowed to babysit again for disobeying her instructions.  **  
**

Cat didn’t go out when Carter was home, normally. But she’d had tonight’s date planned for a couple weeks, since before she’d found out that she would have Carter tonight. As the week wore on, Cat seemed less and less interested in going on the date at all. Kara was secretly pleased every time Cat mentioned how tiresome the whole thing was becoming. She’d done some research when she’d found out about the date. The guy didn’t deserve Cat. Some hotshot investment banker with three divorces under his belt and a penchant for wearing the tackiest pinstripe suits Kara had ever seen. Kara had felt like she’d been punched in the gut when she’d learned that Cat had said yes to this man.

She wondered if Cat would mind if she raided the fridge, as long as she replaced everything tomorrow, of course. Snacking always made her feel better. And a sandwich would probably drive away the thoughts of whatever Cat was currently doing. Kara was halfway to the kitchen and considering a BLT when she heard the woman in question unlocking the front door. She turned around and slinked back towards the living room, prepared to greet her boss with a bright list of the things she and Carter had done that evening. Until she actually saw the woman. 

Cat had been crying, that much was clear. Her eyeliner was gone and her eyes and nose were red. She raked a hand through her hair after dropping her purse on the entryway table. Didn’t seem to notice Kara watching her from across the living room. She started to shuck off her jacket, getting it pushed down her shoulders, before sliding it back up her arms hesitantly.

“Miss Grant?” Kara walked into the room slowly, wrapping an arm across herself to grab her own elbow awkwardly. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, Kiera.” Cat’s voice was less sure than usual, slightly shaky. She took a deeper breath, turning around to face Kara. “You can go.” 

“Are you… crying?” Kara furrowed her brow, risking a few steps closer. Cat stiffened at the question, drawing her shoulders back and lifting her chin. 

“I am not. As I said, you can leave. Carter’s in bed, I assume?” Cat walked forward, pushing past Kara and into the kitchen. 

“Yes, he is. We watched a movie… had dinner. He wanted to wait up and see you, but it’s probably a good thing he didn’t.” Kara knew she was pushing too hard. She knew that Cat could easily fire her on the spot for the attitude. But Cat had had dozens, if not hundreds, of opportunities to fire Kara in the past and yet here she was, still persistently at Cat’s side. “You’re not okay.” 

Cat scoffed at Kara, reaching under the cabinet for a bottle of wine.  
“If you’re not leaving, then get me a glass.” Cat hopped clumsily up onto a bar stool, holding out the wine bottle towards Kara. Kara sighed, but did as she was told and got out a glass. 

“What happened?” Kara watched as Cat poured herself a full glass of wine and then quickly drained it before moving to pour another. She used a little bit of superspeed to stop her, snatching the bottle out of her hand. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what’s a good idea, _Kiera_. That’s not your _job_. But I’m beginning to think you occasionally forget that.” Cat sneered, holding out her hand for the bottle. Kara held it out of her reach, at this point fully prepared to risk her job. Something was wrong. 

“Tell me what happened,” Kara whispered, concern lacing her voice. Cat’s sneer dropped from her face, mask cracking a little as new tears glistened in her eyes. She quickly ducked her head, turning away from Kara. “Cat, please.” 

“It just didn’t go well,” Cat said. She held back a sob. “He was… horrid.” 

“You don’t have to see him again,” Kara replied, hesitantly reaching out to run a hand over Cat’s slightly shaking shoulders. Cat’s breath caught in her throat as Kara began to rub small circles across her upper back. “He seemed like a loser anyway. You deserved better. But as I was saying, probably not a good idea to drink yourself to sleep over him.” 

Kara felt more than saw Cat’s weak glare as she lightly knocked the other woman off the barstool. She wrapped her arms around her waist and led her towards the back of the house. 

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” The words seemed harsh, but the tone was merely curious. Cat leaned into her, not objecting to the leading arm around her waist. 

“You should get some sleep. Still gotta work tomorrow. And sleep deprivation doesn’t usually help you feel any better.” Kara felt bolder, confident now that she knew that Cat’s date had been a bust. That man was gone and Kara was still here. Cat still wanted her here; hadn’t kicked her out yet. She hesitated when she got to Cat’s bedroom door, not wanting to intrude anymore than she already had. 

“You _can_ open it, can’t you? Or are door handles your secret weakness?” Cat’s signature sarcasm was back in full swing. She slipped out of Kara’s grasp, pushing the door open on her own. Kara followed her into the room, awkwardly hanging back beside the door. 

“I’m just gonna head out. Call me if you need anything?” Kara started to leave when Cat hummed her assent, but she took one last glance at her boss before shutting the door behind her. Her boss, who had slipped off her jacket to reveal her sleeveless dress. Her boss, who had two distinctly handprint shaped bruises forming on her upper arms. Kara immediately jerked the door back open, rage pulsing through her veins. Cat flipped around, and, realizing the reason for the reaction, attempted to cover the bruises by wrapping her arms around herself. The action, which caused Cat’s own tiny hands to line up with the much larger bruises, really only stood to showcase their cause. 

“How did you get these bruises?” Kara’s voice was entirely Supergirl’s now, stronger and angrier than Kara Danvers’ voice could ever be. She softened it a bit when she saw Cat flinch back. “Please, don’t lie to me.” 

“It’s not your concern, Kara.” Cat’s voice was soft, her eyes begging for Kara to leave. But if she actually thought that would happen, she’d lost her mind. Kara stepped into the room, moving to stand in front of Cat. “Really, I handled it.” 

“Handled what?” Kara sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, hard. She didn’t want to wake up Carter, but her anger could be hard to control sometimes. Especially when Cat was threatened. “Did your _date_ do this to you?” 

“I told you he was horrid,” Cat spat out, dropping her arms. She didn’t want to talk about it, certainly not to her assistant. But Kara’s eyes showed genuine concern and anger, not pity or bland curiosity. “He wasn’t _pleased_ when I wanted to go home. He grabbed my arms. Some of us aren’t bulletproof, you know?” 

“I’ll kill him,” Kara said sharply, surprising herself with the intensity of the statement. She hadn’t meant for the threat to slip out. But she was even more shocked when she realized that she _meant_ it. She would kill him. Wanted to. 

“Don’t. Don’t even think about him.” Cat reached out and laid her hand on Kara’s arm, rubbing up and down from her elbow to her wrist. “My driver saw. Punched him in the face. I told him if I ever saw him again, I’d call the police.” 

“You should call the police _now_ ,” Kara said, barely registering the light touch on her arm. “He _hurt_ you, Cat. He-“

“He’s a pig. A complete imbecile who drinks too much and can’t control his own anger. I don’t want anything else to do with him.” Cat’s voice was soothing. Kara had gone into the situation trying to comfort Cat, but somehow the tables had turned. Strange how often that seemed to happen with them. How easily Cat felt compelled to comfort Kara, even when she was the one who should be upset. Kara looked down at the hand still caressing her arm and took a few steadying breaths, trying to control her rage. “Promise me you won’t do anything rash, Kara.”

“Promise me you’ll call the police.” Kara whispered breathlessly, reaching up to run her fingers up Cat’s arm. She stopped right before she got to the bruise, hearing Cat’s intake of breath.  “Does it hurt?”

“A bit.” Kara lifted her fingers slightly, barely skating across the bruised skin.

“The police?” 

“I’ll call in the morning. After Carter’s father picks him up. I don’t want to worry him.” Cat leaned forward, tucking her head into Kara’s shoulder and wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

“Do you promise, Cat?” Kara’s voice was stern, but soft. She let her hands dangle uselessly at her sides, not sure if she was allowed to touch the other woman. Allowed to hold her. 

“Maybe you could… stay?” Cat hesitated, the words almost too quiet to hear. She wasn’t sure when Kara had started calling her by her first name, but she found that she didn’t mind. In fact, it was… nice, really. Cat knew she should stop whatever closeness she was allowing with Kara. But it was almost too late now. She was beginning to crave it. “I have a guest bedroom if you’re more comfortable-“

“I’ll stay. Wherever you want.” Kara took the invitation to stay as permission, letting her hands loop around Cat’s lower back. She rested her chin on Cat’s head, breathing in her perfume. The anger was still there, bubbling below the surface. She felt a bit safer about her own reactions if she knew Cat was there to temper them. Knew she wouldn’t go out and do something rash, as she’d promised Cat she wouldn’t. 

“I’ll call the police.” Cat seemed to be reassuring both herself and Kara with the statement. 

“Good. God, you deserve so much better, Cat.” Cat was suddenly struck by the care in her assistant’s words. Kara, who she’d yelled at and threatened more times than she could count, still cared. After all this time. After everything. And for the foreseeable future, Kara Danvers would be there, she was sure, caring too much and pushing too hard. But it was too late to do anything about that now. Too late to do anything but let it happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: "My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them.“

“Do you really think this is… believable?” Kara fidgeted with her dress, trying to pull it down over her exposed thighs and up over her chest at the same time. 

“Believable? Are you implying that there is something so unappealing about me that no one would believe you would be interested, Kiera?” Cat slammed the car door that she’d just gotten out of, throwing her purse over her shoulder. 

“What? I- no, of course not. That’s not what I meant at all,” Kara stuttered, tripping over her heels in her rush to get to Cat’s side and reassure her, “ It’s just, I am still your _assistant_ , you know.” 

“And about half the people here don’t know that. The other half will assume I paid you an exorbitant amount of money to be here. I really don’t give a fuck.” Kara nearly tripped again at boss’s flippant attitude. “They’ll say what they want, regardless of what I do. You’re not here for their opinions.” 

“Can you… remind me exactly what I uh- _am_ here for?” Kara adjusted her glasses, squinting at the large white tent in front of them. “I mean, I’d be here anyway. But-“

“Kara.” Cat spun around on her heels, quickly grabbing tightly onto both of Kara’s shoulders. Kara’s mind went completely blank at the contact. “Pull yourself together. This is not a big deal. As you said, you would be here _anyway_. It is _your_ cousin’s wedding.”

“Ok- but you never explained-“ Kara’s worries and confusion flooded back in as soon as Cat dropped her hands away. She was quickly cut off.

“I don’t have to explain. You’re my date. You agreed to this. That’s all the explanation you need.” Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head sharply before turning to walk towards the tent, where most people had already gone inside. They were a bit… exceptionally on time. Maybe a little late. 

The actual ceremony was fairly dull, Cat thought. Lois looked tacky. Clark was as awkward as ever.

Kara spent the entire time focusing on the heat radiating off of Cat’s thigh, which was tightly pressed against her own on the bench they were sitting on. She hardly realized that vows had been exchanged until she heard people cheering festively and looked up to see her cousin kissing his new wife. 

The entire gathering started getting up, moving around, mingling. Kara felt Cat’s hand slip into her lap to intertwine their fingers and pull her up off the bench. A little dazed at the closeness and abruptness of it all, Kara allowed the leading hand to drag her towards the newly married couple. 

“Kara!” Lois’s smile lit up her face; she really did look beautiful today. But Kara thought she looked beautiful all the time. The smile faltered for a moment when she glanced down at Kara’s hand, still locked tightly in Cat’s. “And… Kitty?” 

“Lois. Congratulations.” Cat’s tight smile edged slightly on smugness. The reaction was almost as good as she’d hoped, honestly. Lois squinted her eyes in confusion, tugging sharply on Clark’s arm to draw him out of a different conversation. Clark looked back at her, smiled and rolled his eyes playfully before continuing to talk to a different couple. 

Kara only smiled and waved tentatively in greeting, afraid she wouldn’t be able to get her normal level of brightness into her voice if she spoke while her hand was still being held captive. 

“Kara, you didn’t tell me you and Kitty were… friends?” Lois’s gaze drifted between the two of them, lingering on their hands. “I though you worked for her?”

“I do. Work for her. But we’re… friends. I mean- technically she’s my date? I don’t-“ Kara fluttered her free hand in front of her, not quite sure what either woman wanted from her answer. Cat’s smirk stretched across her face, lighting up in her eyes as she watched Kara flounder. 

“Date?” Lois’s question cut Kara off. But Lois wasn’t paying attention to Kara anymore, her eyes firmly set on Cat. A little… angry? Kara couldn’t tell, really. “She’s your date?”

“Mmm.” Cat merely hummed, dragging Kara’s arm around her waist while she tucked herself into Kara’s side. 

“How the hell did that happen?” Lois bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was her wedding day, for Christ’s sake, she should not be having _emotions_ over Cat Grant’s dating choices. 

“Well, how could I resist when she’s the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen?” Kara suddenly understood something about the situation. Watching the two women glare at each other, it was hard not to. For some reason, this was about jealousy. On who’s part and for what reasons, Kara wasn’t sure yet. But she was fairly certain that this had little, if anything, to do with her. 

“You know, some people might think you’ve paid her to come with you, dear. Really not your smartest move.” Lois leaned in, feigning discretion. “I’m not saying that you couldn’t _get_ a twenty-five year old. I’m just a little curious as to why you’d _want_ one. Aren’t you a little _old_  for a mid-life crisis?”

Kara blushed furiously, trying to pay attention to anything besides the conversation happening in front of her. About her. But she also couldn’t really look away. It was like a train wreck. That she was involved in. That she’d probably have to go to the hospital for. But would spent the rest of her life thinking about.  Wait- had Cat just called her attractive? 

“Did you just say I’m attractive?” Kara blurted out, brow furrowing in confusion. Cat groaned, throwing Kara a disbelieving look. Of course, Kara would pick _right now_ to need reassuring. 

“Yes, _darling_ , I did. I’m fairly certain I’ve mentioned it in the past.” Cat’s normal hard enunciation became even sharper. Her words very pointedly told Kara to shut up for a little while. 

“You know, you almost had me fooled, Kitty. Almost. How much did she pay you, Kara? Just overtime or was there a bonus thrown in there, too?” Lois smirked, looking like the cat that’d gotten the canary. Kara had the sudden and fleeting inclination to wipe the smirk off her new cousin-in-law’s face. Thinking quickly (possibly not thinking at all, honestly), she ducked her head to the side and kissed Cat hard on the lips. She vaguely heard Lois’s breath catch, before registering that Cat was actually kissing her back. 

“I mean, I _could_ pay her for that,” Cat said as soon as she pulled away, noting Lois’ shocked expression. “But it’s worth pointing out that she’s a hell of a lot better at it than you ever were. And you did it for free.”

Lois started to say something, but Cat threw up a hand, waving away whatever Lois was going to say. 

“I wish you the best of luck in your marriage, Lois, dear. But we’ve really got to get going,” Cat tugged Kara away before Lois could respond. Someone tapped Lois on the shoulder and when she turned back around, Cat and Kara were gone. 

Cat was practically giddy as they made their way back to the car. She didn’t let go of Kara’s hand the entire time. Kara, for her part, wasn’t too keen to let go, either. She swore she could still feel Cat’s lips on her own. She knew she’d curse herself in the morning for doing that. She’d never be able to forget it. It would probably torture her for the rest of her life; knowing that she’d never get to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	4. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: “A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you.”

“I used to be afraid of thunder, too. When I first got here. It was too loud and I didn’t understand it,” Kara whispered, snuggling closer into Cat’s arms. She brushed her fingers against Cat’s shoulders, trying to make her feel safer. 

“I’m not afraid of thunder, Kara,” Cat mumbled, tucking her head into the crook of Kara’s neck. The light rain had been peaceful, but the storm was steadily getting worse. She could almost feel the wind hitting the side of the house. 

“No?” Kara asked skeptically as she felt Cat’s nails dig into her waist after a rumble of thunder. A flash of lighting lit up the room. They’d left the blinds open to the balcony so that they could watch the rain from the bed. 

“I just don’t like it. I’m not _afraid_.” Cat shifted in Kara’s arms so that she could look outside, leaning into Kara’s stomach and forcing Kara to drop her arms from her shoulders. “We lived in Florida for a while when I was little. A lot of hurricanes.”

“I’ve never been in a hurricane. Or to Florida. We were going to go to Disney World one year, but Alex convinced Eliza to take us to Disney Land instead because… I can’t remember why. But we didn’t go to Florida.” Kara knew she was rambling a bit, but she could still feel Cat shaking a little in her arms. Talking about family vacations seemed harmless enough. 

“If I never go back to Florida, I will die happy.” Cat reached behind her and pulled Kara’s arms around her waist. 

“Didn’t like Florida?” Kara nuzzled her nose into Cat’s hair. She smelled like lavender and something that was very uniquely Cat Grant. 

“No. I was nine when we moved there. We left after about a year. After my father died,” Cat whispered, tugging Kara’s hands to close around her waist tighter. Kara overlapped her arms, grabbing her own elbows to almost crush Cat against her stomach. She was trying to be careful, but Cat made it difficult when she tugged and pulled her closer every two minutes. 

“What happened to him?” Cat never talked about her family. Or her childhood. Kara almost felt like she was intruding just by asking, but Cat knew everything about her and Kara knew almost nothing about Cat. Or at least, nothing about her before Carter was born. She would gladly talk for hours about Carter’s first words or the first time he rode a bike. 

“He died. Car crash.” Cat’s voice caught in her throat. It was so long ago; she really shouldn’t still be emotional about it. But the storm brought it back. “It was raining that night, too. He was driving us home.”

“You were in the car?” Kara asked. Another flash of lighting let Kara see the tears glistening in Cat’s eyes. A peel of thunder and Cat clutched at Kara’s arms. 

“Mhm. In the back. He hit a wet patch in the road. The doctors said he died almost instantly when we hit the tree. It was before seatbelts were required.”  
“I’m sorry Cat,” Kara whispered, beginning to understand why Cat didn’t like storms. Kara wouldn’t like them either if she had that story. 

“I broke my arm. My mother… she moved us back across the country almost immediately. I haven’t seen his grave in… forty-one years? About that.” Cat let go of Kara’s arm to brush the tears off her cheek. 

“Do you want to?” Kara knew she would want to. Would want to be able to see her parents’ graves if they had them. But Cat wasn’t her and she didn’t want to accidentally make Cat feel guilty about not going back there. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes.” 

“Were you close?”

“With my father? Closer than with my mother.” Cat snorted sardonically. “My mother never wanted children; that was all my father. I remember once when I was about twelve; she got drunk and yelled at him for ‘leaving her alone with his child.’ I think she thought I was asleep.” 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean that,” Kara said, feeling the usual hatred of Katherine Grant boiling up again. 

“I don’t particularly care if she did or not. I mean… I cared then. But not now. I’m almost sure I’ve _idealized_ my memories of him. I was so young when he died.” Cat’s brow furrowed as she tried to picture his face. She couldn’t keep a steady picture of him in the forefront of her mind. 

The wind threw a branch up against the window and Cat jumped. Kara unwrapped her arms from around Cat’s waist and held onto her hips, brushing her thumbs up underneath her shirt. 

“I didn’t mean to bring this up. I was just trying to distract you from the storm,” Kara muttered, feeling like she’d made a bad night worse. 

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t know. And you should know.” Cat sat up on her knees and turned to face Kara. “I know so much about you. You deserve the same.” 

“I appreciate that,” Kara said, leaning her forehead against Cat’s, “But right now, I am trying to protect you from the very dangerous thunder. So how about instead you tell me about, like, Carter’s first dentist appointment or something?”

“He doesn’t like the dentist.” Cat scrunched up her nose. “I don’t either, honestly.” 

“Traumatic dentist story?” Kara laughed, running her hands up Cat’s back.  

“Yes. I, like most humans, have had my wisdom teeth out.” 

“Alex fell face first into a sandbox when she got hers out.” 

“Oh, that sounds like a story I want to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	5. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: “Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed.”

Cat had half a mind to be furious when she came in the door. Her entire living room had been rearranged and a few large blankets had been thrown over the furniture. She could hear Carter laughing from underneath the mess of blankets 

“Which one of you thought it would be a good idea to redecorate while I was gone?” Cat asked, slipping off her heels. 

“It’s a blanket fort, Cat.” Kara stuck her head out from between two blankets in the middle of the room. “Come join us.” 

“I will not.” Cat huffed, walking further into the living room to access the damage. ”Isn’t it past your bedtime, Carter?” 

“But mommmm, Kara was just in the middle of telling me about her grandfather.” 

“It’s a good story, you’ll like it.” Kara said, slipping back under the fort. She quickly darted back out into the living room, grabbing Cat’s hand and gently tugging her down into the fort with them. Cat relented, allowing herself to be pulled down to the floor. She didn’t actually go into the fort, just sat on the floor outside so that she could see Carter. 

“Pizza?” Cat said, glaring at the empty pizza boxes she saw under there with him. “I thought you were going to cook, Kara.” 

“I… was,” Kara said guiltily, “But then this fort happened. And pizza is a blanket fort food.” 

Carter nodded enthusiastically and dug a piece out of a box, holding it out for his mother. 

“Pass,” Cat said, “It’s eleven thirty, Carter.” 

“Just the one story?” Carter pleaded, knowing his mom would allow it if he asked nicely. 

“Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed.” 

She watched as both Kara and Carter’s faces lit up; Kara already going into the story of her grandfather’s greatest accomplishments. She talked quickly and animatedly, waving her arms as she spoke. Carter was enraptured; mouth opening to ask questions but not wanting to cut Kara off mid-sentence. 

Cat pulled a pillow underneath her, knowing Kara would drag this story out as long as she could. Not that Cat minded, really. Everything recently had felt so domestic and peaceful with Kara and Carter. Cat was enjoying every minute of it, even the minutes spent late at night on the floor, as long as she was with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	6. Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: “Stop yelling at me!”

“How could you let this happen? Do you know what I’ve been doing all day, Kiera? Damage control. Hours of it. Because you couldn’t keep your shit together for more than twenty seconds.” Cat was furious. Pacing back and forth in her office with her cell phone in hand, typing out emails to various news outlets. All of them about Kara. Not Supergirl. No, she could handle Supergirl damage control. But having to write explanations for her assistant was something she’d never imagined doing. Nor was she ever going to have to do it again if Kara wanted to remain alive. 

“I said I was sorry,” Kara muttered. She was sitting on Cat’s couch, staring at the floor. None of this was her fault. She hadn’t meant to lose her cell phone. She hadn’t meant for some sleazy paparazzi to pick it up after a press conference. She certainly hadn’t meant for her password to be so easy to figure out. 

“Well, apologies don’t fix the problem. As I have well found out in the last hour,” Cat huffed, throwing her own phone down on her desk. Her voice had started out low and angry, but was quickly climbing in volume. “I cannot believe you could be this completely incompetent. ‘Go ahead, Cat, fuck the superhero, nothing could possibly go wrong. So what if she’s your assistant?’ I’m apparently just as completely moronic as you are.” 

Kara clenched her jaw, willing herself not to just walk out to the balcony and fly back to her apartment. Cat was angry, she didn’t mean it, Kara told herself. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to remember that as Cat continued to hurl insults and threats at her. 

“Do you know how hard I’ve worked to keep this job? Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my career? Your career? Forever branded as the assistant who slept with her boss and then got caught when she dropped her fucking cell phone.” Cat was in Kara’s face now, leaning over her threateningly as if Kara could do anything about what had already happened. “The good news, if you can actually scrape any good news away from this, is that you aren’t nearly as stupid as I was worried you might be. No evidence of your ridiculous secret identity on your phone. But plenty about me. What the fuck is the matter with you?”

“Stop yelling at me!” Kara stood up angrily, pressing herself into Cat’s personal space. She faltered when she realized Cat was holding back tears. Her own resolve vanishing almost as quickly as it appeared. Anger was not going to help the situation, as Cat had already proven. It would only make matters worse. “I need you to stop yelling at me.”

Cat took a step back, wrapping her arms around herself. She closed her eyes and starting counting her breaths; odd numbers on the inhale, even numbers on the exhale. Trying to calm herself a little bit. 

“I’m sorry for what happened. But I can’t do anything about it now. Yelling at me isn’t going to do anything except make me angry, too.” Kara pulled together her best Supergirl voice, always more difficult outside of the suit. Always more difficult when Cat was angry. 

“Give me a minute,” Cat mumbled, turning away and walking towards her minibar. She leaned up against it for a few seconds, palms flat against the counter, before reaching up to rub under her eyes in the mirror. 

“End of the world?” Kara asked, hesitantly stepping closer while Cat’s back was turned. 

“No. But it’s damn near close.” She sighed when she felt Kara’s arms slip around her waist and her chin fall on her shoulder. “I didn’t mean that. Any of it. Well… I meant some of it.” 

“I know.” Kara dropped her hands back to her own sides, just leaning against Cat’s back. “This is bad.” 

“I’ve dealt with… worse.” Cat caught Kara’s pout in the mirror and gave an exaggerated one of her own in response. “We’ll handle it. Somehow or another.” 

“And we’ll talk about you yelling at me?”

“And we’ll talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	7. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: “I just want this.”

“But you said _today_ , Cat.” Kara whined from her position on the floor. She had petulantly dropped down to sit in front of the front door when Cat told her that she had to go into the office. 

“There are other doors to this house, you know. I don’t _have_ to use the front door.” Cat smirked down at her and lightly kicked Kara’s knee. 

“And do you really think you can get to any of them before I do? I am not above physically preventing you from leaving.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the door, holding her hand out for Cat’s keys. 

“We can go tomorrow. The park will still be there, I’m sure. Besides, I’ll only be gone for two or three hours, tops.” Cat leaned down to try to kiss but was stopped by strong hands on her shoulders. 

“I just want this to happen today. Not tomorrow. Today.” Kara had on her ‘determined’ face. The face that usually came around when fighting particularly nasty aliens or attempting to deal with a difficult department head. The fact that Kara was sitting on the floor only made it slightly less effective. 

“And what, exactly, is so pressing about today? It’s a little too warm outside for a picnic, Kara. Tomorrow is supposed to be better, anyway.” Cat stood back up and turned away from Kara to try the side door, knowing that Kara wouldn’t _really_ stop her from leaving if she wanted to leave. 

“No!” Kara jumped up, trailing slightly behind her as she walked to the kitchen, “Tomorrow’s no good. Tomorrow is Arbor Day. I can’t ask you to marry me on-”

Kara stopped and clapped both her hands over her mouth. Cat flipped around, eyes wide. 

“Marry you?” Cat said incredulously, hands twitching anxiously at her side. Kara slowly nodded, not moving her hands away from her face. “Well… you did a fairly good job of fucking that proposal up, didn’t you, darling?” 

Kara looked like she was going to cry, which was not at all what Cat wanted. She dropped her purse off her shoulder and onto the ground, stepping forward to tug Kara into a hug before the sobs started. 

“I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, Kara.” Cat still had some difficulty keeping her sarcasm under control, especially when she was nervous. Cat ran her fingers through blonde waves, trying to calm the girl “Please don’t cry. How about I call Mark and tell him I can’t come in today. And we can go to the park?”

“The park?” Kara whispered into her neck. Cat could feel tears dropping onto her shoulder. 

“Yeah. The park. And we forget the last ten minutes ever happened. If it makes you feel any better, I can promise your proposal will be well received when it happens.” Cat felt Kara relax in her arms. She reached up to wipe at her own tears before pulling away. 

“Okay,” Kara reached out and grabbed Cat’s hand, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles, “But I’m not doing it today. It was supposed to be a surprise and it will still be a surprise.” 

“So you don’t want to go to the park, then?”

“No, we’re still going to the damn park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	8. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + #12 “You can’t protect me”

“You’re late.” Cat was sitting on the couch in her living room; the television turned on but muted in the background. She had an empty glass in one hand and the remote in the other. She didn’t even turn around as Kara came through the door. “By about seven hours. And you didn’t call.” 

“I’m so sorry, Cat. There was an emergency with-“

“I know there was. I’ve been watching the news.” She gestured towards the television with the remote as Kara came into the room to stand in front of her. Sinking to her knees, Kara dropped her head onto Cat’s lap. 

“I tried to get back as quickly as possible. I’m so-“

“If you say ‘sorry’ one more time, you’re sleeping on this couch.” She kept her gaze forward, still not looking Kara in the eyes. 

“What do you want me to say, Cat?” Kara whispered into her knees, exhausted after the day she’d had. She was really in no mood to deal with a petulant Cat Grant, no matter how much she loved the woman. 

“Nothing,” Cat sighed, tension slowly leaving her shoulders as she looked down at the woman in front of her.  After sitting the remote and glass on the end table, she reached out and pulled Kara up onto her lap. “I just worry about you.”

Kara nuzzled into Cat’s neck, wrapping her arms around her. Cat slowly rocked them from side to side, her arms tightly wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. Her breathing was catching in her throat. Kara could tell she was crying, but didn’t want to be seen. 

“I just want to keep you safe,” Cat whispered into Kara’s hair, her fingernails digging into Kara’s shoulder blades. 

“You can’t protect me, Cat. There’s no use worrying about it.” Kara didn’t know what she could do to make things better. The danger came with the job. The most she could do was let Cat hold her and try to reassure her that she would always come home. Would always come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	9. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + #15 “Please don’t argue.”

The flowers on her desk were a constant reminder. A constant reminder that she couldn’t do this. Couldn’t pretend like this was a good idea. Someone was going to get hurt. 

Cat wasn’t sure why she’d kept them. They’d just shown up this morning, sitting there, reminding her. A dozen roses. How cliché. 

She’d seen Kara’s eyes light up when she picked up the card. How she’d been waiting for a reaction from Cat. The horrible little card that had immediately been shoved back down into the vase to let the water destroy the evidence of her mistakes. Someone was going to get hurt. It would probably be Kara. 

She’d watched as Kara kept smiling at her during the day: flirty little smiles with hints of a blush creeping up her cheeks. She still couldn’t believe that she’d allowed this to happen. She couldn’t let it continue. 

As soon as the office empties, she tells herself. She’ll call Kara in and end it. Whatever “it” is. 

The office had emptied half an hour ago. And she still sits at her desk, shuffling through files as though she has actual work to do. She can feel Kara staring at her through the glass, waiting to be invited in. Hopeful, optimistic Kara with her smile that lights up a room and a personality to match. Any sort of relationship with Cat would eat her alive. And she can’t do that to Kara. 

“You can come in. Unless your plan is to sit there and stare for the rest of the evening,” Cat says, barely above a whisper, knowing Kara will hear it. Knowing that Kara won’t question why she didn’t raise her voice. They’ve come to an… understanding, about that. A wordless, conversation-less understanding. 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to,” Kara says, coming into the office nervously. She waves her hand in the direction of the flowers, “I didn’t expect you to actually keep those on the desk.” 

“I didn’t expect you to send them in the first place, so I guess we’re both surprised.” Cat still hasn’t looked up from her desk, pretending to read through an article about a new art exhibit. “Sit down.” 

Kara slouches when she sits. It’s one of the first things Cat had ever noticed about her. She slouches when she walks, too, but it’s less pronounced. Even now, she sits and drops her head, chewing at her lip. Clearly upset about something. Cat can’t help but think that she’s already done it. Already hurt her.

“I think, maybe, we should talk about this…” Kara’s voice is low, serious. Lacking it’s normal sunny Danvers tone. 

“This?” Cat raises an eyebrow, daring Kara to put a name to it.

“We… we kissed, Cat. That’s not nothing.” Kara’s eyes are pleading when Cat looks up. She sigh and takes off her glasses, runs a hand through her hair. 

“It isn’t _something_ either, Kiera.” Cat’s own voice sounds foreign to her. Cruel and cold. But it’s for the best. And Kara deserves the best. Cat knows she’s the furthest thing from what’s best for her. It’s heartbreaking, almost, but it’s the right thing to do. “You should take the flowers back.” 

“Cat, I didn’t mean-”

“Please don’t argue. We pretend it never happened. We move on. _You_ move on.” Cat stands and pushes the flowers towards Kara, teetering on the edge of the desk. Kara won’t let them fall. She knows that. Even with tears forming in her eyes, Kara wouldn’t let them fall. The flowers. The tears she allows to fall quickly and silently. Cat watches, resolute in her decision, even as Kara struggles not to argue. To do as she asks. 

It never would have worked out, Cat tells herself as she leaves the building. The world needs Kara more than Cat does. And Cat would have ruined her.


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + #6 “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Alex was waiting for her back at her apartment. They were supposed to be having movie night, but Kara insisted on going out and checking for trouble before they started the movie. She had finished her patrol a little too quickly and was in no hurry to get back to watch some action movie with little to no real plot, even if Alex would be a little irritated with her for taking so long. 

She just needed a minute to herself. Kara loved Alex and appreciated that she was always there for her, but she was _always_ there for her. Even when she didn’t particularly want her to be. The only thing she’d never been able to have a real conversation about with her sister was Cat. The only thing she really needed to talk about right now was Cat. But Alex despised even the mention of Cat Grant, so talking about how awful her relationship with the woman was would not exactly be a constructive conversation. 

Kara circled back a few blocks, thinking she would spend a few minutes wallowing in her own self-pity on Cat’s office balcony when she hears it. Crying. The soft kind of crying that she knows Cat does whenever she doesn’t want to be heard breaking down in her office bathroom. The kind of crying she hasn’t heard in weeks because she hadn’t been allowed anywhere near Cat, especially not in a moment like that. The kind of crying that always made her want to wrap her boss in a hug, but she always knew she couldn’t because she wasn’t supposed to be able to hear it. 

But this time it wasn’t Kara who was hearing it, it was _Supergirl_. And Cat Grant was sitting in a chair on her balcony, not safely tucked away in her en suite. And Kara needed to make sure she was okay, even if it wasn’t _strictly professional_. 

“Are you alright, Miss Grant?” Kara floated down so that she was just above the balcony. It seemed a lot of her conversations with Cat happened like this. 

Cat was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, shoes lost somewhere inside. She looked up when she heard the voice, but did nothing to make herself look any less distraught. She had both of her hands wrapped around her cell phone in her lap, fidgeting with it distractedly. Tears had caused lines of mascara to drip down her cheeks. 

“No I am not _alright_ ,” Cat snapped, eyes threatening even through the tears, “And if you’ll kindly leave me alone, I will go right back to be ‘not alright’ without you here, Supergirl.” 

The name slipped off Cat’s tongue like it pained her to say it. Kara flinched a little at the sharpness in her voice, but dropped herself lightly on to the balcony against her better judgment. There were little to no consequences where Supergirl was concerned. Kara could be fired, but Supergirl? All Cat could do was ruin her reputation. And she would never do that. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kara said lightly, just above a whisper as she slowly walked towards where Cat was sitting. Cat snorted, wrapping her hands protectively around her chest.

“You can tell me when my life got so fucked up.” 

“I… am not sure I know what you mean. But I can listen, if you wanted to… talk about something. Or anything like that,” Kara offered, sitting down in the chair across from the other woman. Cat reached up and wiped at her face, only further smudging the mascara lines on her cheeks. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. She wasn’t supposed to just… _stop_ ,” Cat whispered, looking down at her lap. She readjusted in her seat, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I never wanted her to stop.” 

Kara just waited, sitting stiller than she ever did, unsure how to respond. Unsure of what Cat was talking about. She slowly closed her hands around her knees, trying to stop herself from reaching out and… she wasn’t sure what her hands wanted to do. Take Cat’s hand. Wipe away her tears. Hug her close to her chest and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Even if Kara didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“I think I’ve ruined everything this time. It won’t go back to the way it was before. I never should have hired that brunette idiot,” Cat continued, looking off towards the city, “I haven’t seen her smile in weeks, you know. It’s like she’s here, but she’s not really…”

“Who?” Kara felt lightheaded, like she couldn’t breath. All she knew was that she needed Cat to confirm what she was quickly piecing together in her head or she would never be able to breath again. Her entire world felt like it had stopped, waiting for Cat to explain.  

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat barely whispered her name, like she was scared someone else might hear it. Kara felt herself ripping her tights at the knees as she dug her fingers into them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Because Cat Grant _cared_ about her. And felt just as broken about their current relationship as she did. “She should have come back by now. Should have screamed at me for treating her the way I have. She knows I can’t just…. _ask her_ to come back.” 

“She’s not gone, Cat,” Cat’s head snapped back towards Kara when she heard her name, something new in her eyes. Not hurt or anger like before. She let out a shaky breath, dropping her feet back down to the floor. 

“No? I was afraid that… she was…. Could you….” Cat reached out and sat her hand on top of Kara’s. She looked like she was considering her next words very carefully, biting her bottom lip, “Could you tell her? That I didn’t want her gone?”

“I… can tell her,” Kara confirmed, sharply nodding her head. Trying not to pay attention to Cat’s thumb brushing her knee. 

Cat pushed herself off the chair, dropping her hand away from Kara. She was almost back inside before turning around to look at the superhero sitting on her balcony one more time. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, new tears glistening in her eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow, _Kara_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	11. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + #16 “I didn’t know you could sing.”

Cat didn’t normally listen to music in the shower. Usually, she listened to the news, trying to catch up on whatever had happened in the world while she slept. But she’d spend most of the night awake, helping Carter with a research presentation for class, so there wasn’t much to catch up on. The quiet of the bathroom had been a little unsettling, so she turned on the radio. 

In theory, the house was empty. Kara had just left to walk Carter to a friend’s house a few blocks down. Most days, humming along to Taylor Swift was distinctly off limits, especially now that there was an alien with super-hearing hanging around the house at all hours of the day. Getting caught doing so would ruin her reputation. But the house was empty. So the quiet humming turned into quiet singing. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Cat yanked back the shower curtain to glare at the smiling blonde sitting on her bathroom counter. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to give me a heart attack,” Cat fired back, throwing a razor at Kara, the first thing her hands picked up. Kara let it hit her chest, not even attempting to dodge it; the smile never faltering. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kara laughed, reaching down to pull off her socks. She stripped off her shirt and threw it on the ground with the socks. 

“You didn’t scare me,” Cat huffed, pulling the shower curtain closed again, “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Joining you,” Kara answered, hoping down off the counter to slip out of her jeans, “In the shower. Not in the singing. You were doing fine on your own.”   
“Who said you were invited?” 

“I mean… I could leave. Go hang out with Lucy or someone, tell them about how the great and terrible Cat Grant was singing ‘Blank Space’ in the shower.” 

“I hate you, you know that, right?” Cat muttered, tilting her face upwards towards the spray of water and trying to ignore the bra that was thrown into the shower behind her. 

“You do not. In fact, some might say that you looooveeee me,” Kara said, stepping into the shower behind Cat and almost slipping on her own wet bra. She threw her arms out to steady herself against the wall. 

“Did you just fall?” Cat snorted out, looking over her shoulder at the other woman, who was trying to appear casual as she leaned against the wall. 

“Shut up,” Kara mumbled, picking up the offending wet bra off the shower floor and throwing it back out into the bathroom. “If you don’t tell anyone about that, I won’t tell anyone about the singing.” 

“Deal.”


	12. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + “If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me!”

“What the hell is that _thing_ doing here?” Cat skittered up onto the coffee table, hopelessly trying to avoid getting touched by it. The _thing_ did not seemed deterred, happily attempting to pounce onto the coffee table to join her. 

“It’s not a _thing_ , Cat. It’s a puppy. _She’s_ a puppy, I mean.” Kara rushed over and scooped the tiny furball up in her arms, cuddling it close to her face. “I found her. I’m keeping her.” 

“The hell you are.” Cat reached out to steady herself on Kara’s shoulder before hopping off the table. “I do not allow pets, Kiera.” 

“Then I’ll move back into my apartment,” Kara jokingly threatened, already walking away with the puppy attempting to crawl up her shoulder. 

“I’ll skin it. I swear to god, Kara, I’ll drown it in the pool.” Cat glared at the drooling menace, thinking of all the teeth marks it was going to make in the legs of her furniture. 

“If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me,” Kara laughed, dropping the dog and letting it bounce off towards the kitchen. She turned to look back at Cat, who was now openly scowling at her. Kara’s own face became serious. “Do you really hate her that much?”

“I don’t like dogs, Kara. It has nothing to do with this one particular dog.” Cat resisted the urge to go find the thing and stop it from touching any of her things. 

“Please, Cat? She’s just a baby.” Kara put on her best pout, throwing herself backwards over the arm of the couch, hoping she looked dejected enough to earn some sympathy.

“I’m sure plenty of people would love to have it. Not us.” Cat sat on the couch beside Kara’s head, gently brushing her hair out of her face. “Dogs are a mess.”  

“But…” Kara looked up at her through her lashes, fully prepared to pull out the one card she knew would have Cat twisted around her finger. “She’s an orphan, Cat-“ 

“Do you think you can just throw out the word ‘orphan’ and I’ll just melt in your hands?” Cat raised an eyebrow, but her glare was weakening as she twisted a strand of Kara’s hair between her fingers.  

“She’s lost everything, Cat. We can’t just throw her out.” Kara flipped over at super speed, scrambling to straddle Cat’s lap. “It’s basically animal abuse. Bad publicity if that gets out.” 

The puppy scampered back into the room, yipping loudly and running in circles. 

“You have two weeks. Two weeks to convince me not to put it in a box and mail it to my mother.” Cat smacked at Kara’s leg, trying to stand up, but was quickly slammed back into the couch by an aggressive hug. 

“Her name’s Linda. You’ll love her, I promise.” 

“If it so much as _looks_ like it’s going to create a mess-“

“You’ll love her, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	13. Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + “I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.”

“I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it- more depending on how stupid the thing you said or did was.” Cat pushed the empty jar across Kara’s desk. It was strange being on opposite sides of the desk than usual, but Kara was beginning to get used to it the more Cat visited her in her own office. “I’ve got a similar arrangement with Carter, but his is for swearing.” 

“I’m not doing that. You pay Carter’s allowance; it makes sense that he’d lose it for breaking rules. You do not pay- oh.” Kara stopped, momentarily losing her argument as Cat started to grin. “It’s not the same thing. I’m not giving you money.” 

“Then stop doing stupid things. Like almost getting yourself killed this morning. That’s worth at least a twenty.” Cat leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet up on the desk, shoes having been abandoned the minute she’d entered Kara’s office. She toed at the jar, pushing it into Kara’s lap. The label Cat had put on it facing up, _“Kara’s Idiot Jar”_. 

“I don’t have a twenty.” Kara sat the jar back up on the desk and ripped the label off of it, tossing it in the trash. “Just take it out of my paycheck next week.” 

“That’s not how this works. You have to actually _feel_ the loss of money. If I take it out of your paycheck, I’ll have to take significantly more. And I’m not sure I pay you enough for that.” Cat smirked, digging the balls of her feet into the desk and pulling herself closer, not missing the way Kara’s eyes kept darting down to stare at her legs. “I guess this might not work if you’re unwilling to participate. It was meant to make you more _responsible_ , Kara. It was for your own good, really.” 

“I’m plenty responsible, Miss Grant.” Kara huffed indignantly, uncrossing her arms to lean forward onto the desk. It was impressive that Cat was able to remain completely in charge of a room even when seated in a guest’s chair. But it wasn’t surprising in the least. Kara had seen her do it hundreds of times as her assistant. But she wasn’t her assistant anymore and she really had to get back to work. Cat being here was distracting. Cat’s fantastic legs thrown up on Kara’s desk were distracting. Kara stood up, gently brushing Cat’s legs off her desk as she rounded it. “I’ve got actual work to do, you know.”

“You’ll get it done. I’m sure the super speed comes in handy for editing.” Cat slipped her feet back up onto the desk, sliding all of Kara’s papers onto the floor. “Right now, though, we’re having a conversation. About your recklessness. And how we’re going to curb that particular bad habit of yours.” 

Kara gaped down at the papers on the floor. She’d spent most of the morning properly organizing those files. Even with super speed it had been fairly time consuming work. Glaring back at Cat, her slight irritation was quickly bubbling to the surface. Today was not the day for Cat to waltz into her office with ridiculous demands and even more ridiculous distractions. Today she’d almost been smashed under a building. 

Kara leaned back across her desk, ignoring the adorable confusing forming on Cat’s face. Grabbing a sharpie and the empty jar, she quickly scribbled a new label on it before rolling it down Cat’s legs onto her lap. 

“You know, I’m feeling particularly reckless today, _Miss Grant_.” Kara pushed herself up onto the desk, grabbing Cat’s feet and twisting her around to face her completely. Cat let out an indignant squeak, kicking Kara lightly in the stomach. 

“Let go of me this instant, Kiera.” Cat tugged hard, trying to pull her feet free, but Kara had a strong grip around her calves. Not hard enough to bruise, but definitely hard enough to keep Cat from going anywhere. Kara readjusted her hands, holding Cat with the left while reaching for the jar with the right.

“You see, I would. But you wanted to ‘curb bad habits’, right? I think you’ve got a few that could be worked on.” Kara held up the jar, which she’d written “ _Cat’s Idiot Jar”_ onto with the sharpie. “How was it that you said this worked? Every time you do or say something _idiotic_ you put a dollar in the jar. And at this point, Cat, I think you should _pay up._ ” 

“I don’t carry cash on me, you know that,” Cat said, relaxing a bit now that she could see where this was going. Could see the slight smile threatening to overtake Kara’s face. This attitude on Kara was… different. Not one that she minded in the least. In fact, she could feel heat beginning to pool between her legs. “But I’m sure we can work out alternative payment methods. Would you accept a check?” 

“Actually, I was hoping for brownies.” Kara let go of Cat’s legs, dropping her hand onto the desk and smiling brightly. “You haven’t baked in forever.” 

“Baking. That’s where you were going with this? Baked goods?” Cat slammed her foot into Kara’s stomach, hard. “I cannot believe you.” 

Kara laughed, rubbing her hands up Cat’s legs. “Where did you think I was going? We’re at work, Cat.” 

“In an office with no windows.” Cat pulled her legs away, dropping her feet onto the floor. She slid forward in her chair, leaning against Kara’s knees. “During the least busy hour of the day.” Cat stood up, sliding her hands further up the other woman’s thighs, thumbs barely brushing the edge of Kara’s skirt as her nails dug into bulletproof skin. Thoroughly enjoying the nervous squirming of her former assistant as she did so. “No one is going to come looking for either of us, I’m sure.” 

“Cat…” Kara pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, conflicted and fairly turned on by the look Cat was giving her and the hands on her thighs. Cat’s hand pushed up under the edge of her skirt just as Kara was about to make a decision. The decision long forgotten, Kara wrapped her legs around Cat’s waist, dragging her closer and throwing her off balance. Kara gripped Cat’s shoulders to steady her, letting one of her hands wander up to tangle in short blonde curls as soon as she was sure that Cat wasn’t going to fall. “You can’t wait a few hours?” 

“I don’t have to wait a few hours. I put you in a supply closet office for a reason, Kara.” Cat leaned forward, her lips brushing Kara’s neck before teeth started to nip at her pulse point. Kara gasped, trying to remember not to let her hand tighten to hard on Cat’s shoulder or in her hair.

The hands on her thighs had moved up to her hips, hastily pulling at Kara’s skirt, insisting that it be taken off immediately. Kara complied, pushing herself up a bit to work the skirt down over her hips, earning a rush of whispered praise in her ear. She froze with the skirt midway down her legs.

“Wait.” Kara sat up straight, kicking the skirt onto the floor. Realization at what had occurred finally dawning on her. Delicious realization that Cat Grant had been particularly close to…“Were you about to let me top you? Before I started talking about brownies?” 

Cat pulled back, dragging her nails harshly down Kara’s legs as she did so. An indignant blush spread across her cheeks. “I was not.” 

“Were too,” Kara said, positively gleeful, “And you were _enjoying_ it.” 

“Where’d that damn jar go? You owe me about forty dollars for that idiotic sentence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	14. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + "I made a mistake"

“I made a mistake,” Kara mumbles, looking at the crushed metal in her hands. A blush spreads over her face as she drops it onto the bed. **  
**

“Yes, I can see that,” Cat says, not trying very hard to hide her smirk or the hint of laughter in her voice. Kara’s precious, especially when embarrassed and apologetic. There’s really nothing to be angry about. Although, that doesn’t mean that she’s going to let her get off easy. “Do you know how expensive that was?”

“Very?” Kara guesses, still staring resolutely at the ground and shifting back and forth on her feet.

“Mmm. I didn’t plan on you crushing it the first time you picked it up.” Cat picks up the pieces of the destroyed vibrator and sits it on the bedside table. She wonders whether or not she can have it melted down. It is, supposedly, almost entirely made of gold. In theory, it’s worth something even if it has been crushed beyond recognition.

“I didn’t think it was that… fragile.” Kara plops down defeatedly at the foot of the bed. Cat feels bad for a moment, knowing that Kara truly didn’t mean to break it. She shuffles down to join her at the foot of the bed.

“It wasn’t. Doesn’t do much good, though, to argue over the semantics of it. It’s fairly useless now.” Cat slips off the bed beside Kara and goes over to the locked drawer in her vanity. She digs a key out of her jewelry box and unlocks it, pulling out a cardboard shoe box. “Besides, it wasn’t particularly unique.”

She sits the box on Kara’s lap and Kara glances up at her once before opening it. There are at least a dozen other identical, gold vibrators inside. Shock and confusion set in at about the same time. Although, confusion might have won by half a second.

“How much… God, Cat, I get it, you’re rich. But I didn’t think you were ‘waste tens of thousands on a box of solid gold vibrators’ rich.” Kara stares open mouthed at the box as she hands it back to Cat, who tosses one of them onto the bed before putting the others back in the drawer and locking it.

“I’m not. Well… I am. But I didn’t buy them. They were a gift. Of sorts. More a joke than anything else. Trust me, I have better things to invest in.” This does little to erase the confusion in Kara’s expression. If anything, she looks even more perplexed.

“Who- What sort of person- I can’t imagine,” Kara flusters for a moment before crossing her arms and starting at the offending object on the bed, “Someone gave you a dozen gold vibrators as a _gift_?”

“There’s no need to be jealous,” Cat laughs, straddling Kara’s lap and reaching a hand up to tilt her face back towards her. “I believe you know her. Your irritatingly perky cousin-in-law with the perfect hair and damaged sense of humor.”

“ _Lois_?” Kara chokes out, eyes widening. “That doesn’t make any sense-”

“We had a thing. A tiny thing,” Cat clarifies when Kara’s expression turns mildly horrified. “Years ago, nothing serious. She was a bit bitter for a while after I ended it, mostly because I kept her vibrator. So she started sending me those as birthday presents. I threw the first few away out of spite.”

“You and Lois? You and my… my cousin’s wife? Oh wow that is…” Kara mutters as her hands fidget anxiously with the hem of Cat’s shirt. “New information.”

“Sorry. I figured you were at least a little aware of it.” Cat does have the decency to look mildly apologetic about it, but she really had thought that Kara knew.

“I thought it was gossip. Not that it matters, I guess. It’s just… strange.” The vibrator on the bed catches Kara’s eye and she reaches behind her to push it further away. “I’d rather not use that, though, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s perfectly fine, dear. Anyway, Lois’s cards always did specify that I should ‘ _go fuck myself_ ’.”

“You two have a weird friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	15. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

“I don’t like this,” Kara mumbled, nervously adjusting the low neckline of her dress. She felt like everyone was staring at her. Or they were staring at Cat, which was likely considering the look on the other woman’s face. _Murderous_ would be a good word to describe it.

“Which part? The dress or the company?” Cat said through gritted teeth. The grimace on her face had been there for about ten minutes now and her jaw was beginning to sting.

“Umm… both?” Kara glanced back over her shoulder at the table behind them. “Do you think she’s going to say anything to us?”

“She doesn’t want to make a scene, I’m sure.” Cat kicked her under the table and Kara quickly jerked her head back around. “Don’t stare.”

“But she’s been staring for, like, the last ten minutes,” Kara whined, at this point she just wanted to skip dessert and leave. But it had already been ordered and Cat thought that was rude. Just their luck that the first night they decided to go somewhere nice and public, Katherine Grant would show up and be seated directly behind them. And would spend the first ten minutes of her meal staring incredulously at her daughter rather than paying any attention to her own dinner guest.

“Because she’s rude,” Cat sniped, “We are not rude. So stop staring.”

It wasn’t until they’d paid the check and were stepping outside to wait on Cat’s driver to show up that their luck truly ran out. Cat drew in a sharp, almost pained breath when she heard heels clicking on the sidewalk behind her and the harsh, annoying voice of one of her least favorite people.

“Kitty. What an absolute surprise to see you here.” Katherine didn’t attempt to hide the hint of malice in her voice as she greeted her daughter. “I was just telling Howard here how odd is it that you’d pick somewhere so… upscale for a business dinner with your little assistant.”

“If it were a business dinner, I would have skipped the lace lingerie and went with something more comfortable today, mother.” Cat slipped her arm around Kara’s waist, tugging her closer. Kara blushed bright red, ducking to hide her face in Cat’s hair. The usually calming scent of Cat’s familiar floral shampoo only deepened the blush that was spreading down her neck.

“Do you think I don’t see what you’re doing?” Katherine hissed, stepping into her daughter’s personal space. The man she was with shifted uncomfortably behind her, clearly unsure of how he fit into the strangely aggressive conversation that was happening in front of him. “You’ve always been one to seek out attention. But even I cannot believe you would stoop to throwing yourself at a girl barely out of high school just to get my attention.”

Cat started to say something, she wasn’t sure what yet, but it would have been scathing. But Kara got there first. And Cat was immensely and immediately proud of her.

“If anyone had wanted your attention, _Katherine_ , it’s not altogether that difficult to get. You seem to like poking your nose places that it doesn’t belong,” Kara snarled, her posture becoming stiffer as she slipped out from Cat’s side to stand protectively in front of her. “It would probably do you good in the future to remember that your opinion isn’t always wanted. Nor is it particularly interesting to those that are forced to hear it.”

Katherine gaped at her for a moment before clenching her jaw, turning on her heel, and stomping away. The man she’d been with, Howard, Kara remembered, stared at them for a moment before following after her. The minute they were out of earshot, Cat broke out laughing. Happy, silly laughter that had her clutching at her sides as their driver pulled the car up.

“I cannot believe you just left that witch speechless,” Cat said, leaning against Kara once they were in the car, “That was an idiotic move, Kara. You’re lucky she didn’t tear into you right there on the sidewalk with dozens of people watching.”

“Yeah, well, I may be an idiot, but I’m _your_ idiot. And she was insulting you. Couldn’t stand for that,” Kara laughed along with her, finding Cat’s joy at the matter fairly infectious. It was almost unheard of that Cat left a conversation with her mother feeling less than murderous. Feeling happy? Now that was definitely new. And Kara instantly knew she’d do anything to make Cat laugh like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	16. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat goes with Kara to a laundromat

“You know, when you said that I could spend the weekend here, I didn’t think I’d be spending the entire Saturday watching you clean your apartment,” Cat complained, picking up her feet to let Kara sweep under the couch. The individual chores were going quickly, especially with the super speed, but there certainly were a lot of them. So far, Kara had cleaned the oven, dusted the entire apartment, scrubbed the tiles on the bathroom wall, and spent twenty minutes trying to sew up a hold in the super suit before giving up. And they’d only been awake for an hour. 

“I told you I had a few things to do.” Kara picked the couch up, Cat still sitting on it, to kick a few things out from underneath it. Cat gasped, clutching the arm tightly and glaring at the other woman for the surprise lifting. 

“I figured you meant that you’d throw some things in the dishwasher and maybe take out the trash.” Cat huffed when Kara dropped the couch back onto the floor, disappearing into the bedroom. 

“Almost done, I swear. I just gotta do some laundry.” Kara rushed out of her bedroom, a full laundry basket thrown over her shoulder. “You can stay here if you want, I’ll only be about an hour or so. I’ll just be across the street if you need anything.” 

“Wait,” Cat shifted around on the couch, throwing her arm over the back of it, “Do I not pay you enough to purchase a washing machine? Or is this one of those ridiculous millennial things you do?” 

“Ridiculous millennial thing,” Kara muttered incredulously, dropping the basket on the kitchen counter and digging through a drawer for quarters. Kara turned around, voice back at conversational level, “I make plenty of money. More than I actually know what to do with and you’re fully aware of this.” 

“Do you take the cape to the a Laundromat as well?” Cat smirked, pushing up off the couch to follow Kara into the kitchen. Kara blushed and rearranged the dirty laundry before Cat could look in the basket, a flash of red being tucked underneath jeans. Cat didn’t miss it. “You’re the most conspicuous superhero I’ve ever met.” 

“Met a lot of superheroes?” Kara asked, pushing the basket back onto her hip and walking towards the door. Cat trailed behind her, slipping her feet into a pair of Kara’s flip-flops beside the door. “You’re coming with me?” 

“Of course. I’m not sitting here by myself for an hour. I’m your guest, you’re supposed to keep me entertained.” 

“You’re surprisingly easy to entertain,” Kara said, glancing back at Cat, who was already tapping away on her cell phone.

 

 

“Hold this for a second,” Kara said, passing the laundry basket to Cat as they walked in the door of the Laundromat. Cat huffed; thinking that Kara had no idea how heavy her dirty laundry was as it was pushed into her arms. Kara dug through her pockets, trying to pull out all the change she’d grabbed on the way out of the apartment. Dropping the basket on a bench, Cat looked around at the few people who were milling about the room, waiting on dryers to stop or stuffing clothes into washers. An elderly woman smiled at Kara and Kara immediately bounded over, laundry basket forgotten. The two struck up a quick conversation. 

“Cat! Cat, come here,” Kara called, waving her over. “This is Anna. Anna this is my- Cat. No, her name is Cat,” Kara corrected, still waving her hands around, “She’s my… girlfriend? Cat?” 

“Mhm,” Cat hummed, lacing her fingers with Kara’s. Anna and Kara talked for a bit, laughing and joking around while Kara dumped some of the clothes into a washer. Cat just stood to the side, listening and smiling at her absolute ray of sunshine that could make friends with everyone. 

“Listen,” Anna whispered, leaning in to put a hand on Cat’s arm when Kara rushed off to greet someone else, “tell that girl to stop washing her super suit at the damn Laundromat. She’s gonna end up getting herself into trouble.” 

Cat’s eyes went wide, mouth gaping a bit. The other woman just winked and held a finger to her lips, already walking away to say goodbye to Kara. When Kara got back to Cat, she seemed absolutely thrilled. 

“Anna’s nice, yeah?” Kara said, pulling candy out of the pocket of a pair of her dirty jeans and trying to look inconspicuous about eating the pocket candy. 

“ _Anna_ said to stop washing your damn super suit here, you fucking idiot. I’m investing in a washing machine for you.” Cat stalked out of the Laundromat, leaving a confused and happy Kara behind to eat the candy out of her pants pockets and make friends with strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	17. Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - kara blows out her powers and gets really sick and tries to hide it from cat, alex and astra. cue fluffiness but also angst 
> 
> (Ok so this isn’t like ~exactly~ what you asked for, but it’s close-ish with almost no angst and only a little sickness)

She was going to get caught. Of that she was almost positive. It was really a matter of how long she had before that happened. And she had things to do before it did.

Kara stumbled into the kitchen, not used to having to watch where she was going. Things usually moved out of her way. Well, they at least usually didn’t put up much resistance to _being moved_ out of her way. On the short walk from Cat’s front door to her fridge, Kara had already ran into two door frames, an end table, and the kitchen counter. The last one had really hurt; she’d smashed her hip into it. It was going to bruise, for sure. She just had to hide it from Cat for approximately, she checked the clock on her phone again, two hours and fourteen minutes more. Then she’d tell her.

She didn’t hear Cat come into the kitchen as she was digging through the fridge.

“Morning.” Cat thankfully did not see Kara jump in surprise and nearly drop the milk she’d picked up. “You snuck out pretty early this morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that.” Kara leaned further into the fridge. It was cool; it felt nice. She was beginning to feel a bit warm. “Emergency. Alien menace terrorizing some cars on the highway. I took care of it.”

Unfortunately, the ‘alien menace’ had done a fairly good job taking care of her, as well. She’d been knocked out of the sky faster than she’d been able to react to the attack. Alex and a team of DEO agents had actually done most of the work, after she’d hit the ground and not been able to get back up. She’d been pushing herself a little too hard recently.

“I figured. You’re still wearing the suit.” Cat hopped up on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. “I’m surprised Carter’s not awake yet. He’s rather excited about your plans for the day.”

“Yeah, he should be. It’s gonna be awesome,” Kara said, trying to push some enthusiasm into her voice. She was practically cradling the milk carton to her chest now, wondering when it had gotten so hot in the house. She undid her cape and let it fall to the floor behind her. “I loved the zoo when I was his age. Still do. It’s so weird being twelve and suddenly there’s like a million billion new animals to learn about-”

“I think _million billion_ might be a bit of an exaggeration,” Cat smirked, sliding off the bar stool. She walked around to where Kara was and picked the cape up off the floor, folding it neatly and putting it on the counter before turning towards the superhero that was trying to crawl into her refrigerator. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Everything’s dandy- that’s a dumb word, yeah, where do you think that comes from?” Kara rambled, pulling herself away from the fridge and shutting it behind her. She’d almost forgot she was still holding the milk until Cat reached out and pried it out of her arms. “Do you think it has anything to do with dandelions? I thought dandelions were animals when I first got here. Isn’t that weird? Cuz, like, lions. I bet the zoo has lions.”

Cat frowned, looking at her like she was mildly insane, before going to get a glass for her out of the cabinet.

“You _did_ actually plan to drink this, didn’t you?” Cat asked as she poured milk into the glass. “Or were you just going to pretend it was your newborn for a few hours?”

Kara snatched the glass off the counter as soon as Cat stopped pouring, downing it a little too quickly. She held back her coughs that she knew would give her away instantly. Her chest felt tight. Her throat itched. She didn’t trust herself to attempt to speak.

“Are you… are you sweating?” Cat took a step closer, causing Kara to skitter backwards into the counter. A cool hand was pressed up against her forehead. “Jesus, Kara, you’re burning up.”

Busted. And sick, apparently. She’d been so close. Sort of.

“It’s just a teensy little… power outage. I’m g-good.” Kara choked out, her throat still angry at her for the milk. Cat glared at her, daring her to try to explain her way out of this one.

“And you were just going to… what? Take Carter to the zoo while you were infectious?” Cat pushed her hair back out of her face, sweat causing it to stick a little.

“I didn’t wanna disappoint him.” Kara slumped forward into Cat, draping her arms around her waist and tucking her head into the crook of her neck. “I feel like death. And I think I bruised my hip.” She pushed up the side of her suit to show off the newly formed purple splotch.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Cat teased, trying to push Kara off of her. She dug her thumb into the bruise and Kara yelped, jumping backwards. “Go back to bed. Carter’s not a little kid, he’ll understand. You need to rest.”

“And you’ll come take care of me?” Kara mumbled, tugging on Cat’s arm. She wasn’t getting very far, weakened by both the lack of powers and the heaviness that was settling into her muscles. She fell forward again, arms hanging limply at her sides and her forehead resting on Cat’s shoulder. “Please, Cat?”

Cat’s hair tickled at her nose when she nodded. Kara scrunched up her nose, but couldn’t stop the sneeze. Her head jerked up a bit before crashing back into Cat’s shoulder.

“Ow.” Kara groaned in pain, reaching up to rub gently at her forehead.

“That wasn’t exactly a pleasurable experience for me, either,” Cat muttered, turning Kara and steering her towards the bedroom. “I’m beginning to think your head might actually be made of steel, regardless of powers.”

“I wanted to go to the zoo.”

“The lions will still be there next weekend. In the meantime, there are some dandelions growing out in the backyard. If they were similar enough to confuse the twelve year old Kara Danvers, they should be enough to hold you over until then.”

“I know the difference _now_. It’s not my fault English is a dumb language.”


	18. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- rain kisses

“Did you know that there are legless lizards?” Kara said absently, chewing on the end of her pen.

“Snakes? Yes, Kiera, I know about snakes.” Cat sighed, tired and frustrated. She wanted to go home. But the weather did not want to cooperate with those plans. They were sitting in the lobby of the Catco building, the power having gone out about fifteen minutes before. The roads around the building were flooded, keeping even the most dedicated car service away. News networks, including her own, were advising that everyone just stay put, wherever they were.

Kara was bored. And trying to entertain herself and Cat at the same time.

“No. Not snakes. They’re lizards. I know they’re different. But I can’t remember how. When do you think we’ll have power again? My phone’s dead.” Kara shuffled closer to her on the bench, pulling her legs up underneath her. “Can I use yours?”

“To look up snake facts? No.” Cat held her phone out of reach as Kara tried to grab for it.

“Lizard facts. They’re not snakes. And I would be able to prove it if you would just-” A boom of thunder startled her out of continuing her sentence and she curled into Cat’s side, dropping the pen she’d been chewing onto the floor. “This weather is horrifying.”

Cat ran a hand over her shoulders, pulling her closer. Rain pelted the glass doors of the building viciously. Everyone else, besides the security guard who’d made a few rounds while they were downstairs, seemed to have gotten out of the building before the storm started. Or they were waiting it out in the offices upstairs. Cat and Kara had gotten stuck downstairs when the elevators went out.

“I don’t particularly want to be out in it, but the storm itself doesn’t bother me all that much,” Cat said, combing her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara would tell her if the security guard was coming back.

Kara popped back up, staring out into the rain with worry written on her face.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Cat gripped her shoulder a little tighter, trying to soothe her a bit.

“Cat.” Kara jumped up and rushed out the door, into the rain. Cat stood up, trying to quell the panic that was forming in her stomach. She could see the fuzzy outline of Kara out in the middle of the street, kneeling down. Cat sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open, trying to stay under the shelter, which wasn’t really helping since the rain was nearly sideways.

“What the hell are you doing?” Cat yelled, knowing it was unnecessary, but the volume made her feel better. She was already almost soaked through.“Get back inside!”

Kara made a quick movement forward before rushing back under the shelter with Cat. She had something wrapped up in her jacket, wriggling in her arms. She pushed Cat up against the building, trying to get them both out of the rain.

“I had to save him,” Kara said, grinning and shoving the wriggling bundle into Cat’s arms. A tiny head popped out and meowed at her. “I told you, I saw a cat. You didn’t have to come out here. It’s pouring.”

“You were very unclear about why you rushed out into a storm.” Cat held the struggling kitten closer to her chest, knowing he had to be freezing. She’d only been out in the rain for a minute and she was already shivering. Kara ran her hands up and down Cat’s arms, looking all too proud of herself.

“You’ve got little water droplets on your eyelashes,” Kara giggled, reaching up to cup Cat’s face. Kara’s hair was wet and hanging loosely around her face, the half updo she’d been wearing nearly torn down by the rain and wind. “Do you wear waterproof makeup?”

“I would really like to go back inside now, Kara.” Cat leaned forward, unable to move much from where Kara had her nearly pinned against the wall. As close as she could get with the kitten in between them.

“Just a minute,” Kara mumbled, pushing Cat’s hair out of her face. “This is kinda a fantasy of mine. Being out in the rain. You look so pretty like this.”

“You couldn’t have picked a light drizzle to re-enact _The Notebook_ in?” Cat asked. The cat meowed in her arms again, but he’d had stopped struggling for the most part. She was a little concerned about him. He needed to get dry.

“The little cat also wants to go back inside,” Cat whispered, sliding up onto her tiptoes to nip at Kara’s ear. Kara laughed, redirecting her into a kiss. Cat smiled into it, letting Kara have her moment before she pulled back to complain again. One of Kara’s hands moved to curl around Cat’s neck, holding her close.

Cat pulled away first, desperately wanting to go back inside before her shoes were entirely ruined. “Inside, Kara.”

“Can we keep the cat?” Kara said, backing up and holding the building door open for Cat and the kitten.

“I’ll think about it,” Cat said, already heading towards the bathroom to clean him up and dry him off.

“I’m gonna name him Little Cat.”

“Even _you_ aren’t going to get away with that one, Kiera.”


	19. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + "It's not what it looks like"

 

“Kara?” Cat called out, not bothering to raise her voice. Kara popped into the doorway of the office seconds later. It was fairly late, most of the staff had gone home. 

“You need something?” Kara asked, skipping into the office and plopping down on one of the chairs. “I’ve got about fifteen minutes before I gotta…  _ whoosh.”  _ Kara made a flying motion with her hands, pointing out towards the balcony. “Alex wants me at the DEO before she goes home tonight.” 

“Yes…” Cat answered slowly, holding up her tablet, “I have a few questions about the notes you took in the department head meeting last week.”

Kara immediately sat up straighter in her chair, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“You said you didn’t read my notes anymore. ‘Cause Alice’s were good enough. My notes are… not good anymore.” Kara quickly tried to explain, waving her hands furiously in front of her. Cat had told her weeks ago that she was going to rely solely on her new assistant’s notes for meetings from now on, prompting Kara to drop her usual standards to a bare minimum. And allowing for some… unnecessary commentary to sneak in. 

“I was curious. I wanted to know how you felt about Mark’s proposal.” Cat smirked, watching Kara struggle to explain herself with growing enjoyment at her girlfriends adorable embarrassment. “But instead-” 

“I didn’t mean it,” Kara interrupted, leaning forward to hold her hands out for the tablet. 

“You didn’t mean it?” Cat asked, standing up, “Shame. Because ‘ _ I want to wrap my hands around her throat when she wears necklaces like that’  _ sounds like an… interesting idea. Unless you meant it in a murdering sense. Then it’s interesting for another, more troubling reason.” 

She held the tablet out for Kara to take before she rounded the desk to stand behind Kara’s chair. Leaning down so that she could whisper in Kara’s ear as Kara scrolled through her own notes, she let her hands run up and down Kara’s arms. 

“It’s not what it looks like?” Kara tried hopefully, cringing internally at the shaky quality of her voice. “I meant, like… ‘cause the necklace was nice… and you kept, like,” she mimicked Cat reaching up to play with her necklace. “It was distracting.” 

“And you don’t think  _ you’re  _ distracting?” Cat questioned, pressing her lips to Kara’s ear. “I’ll never be able to get through a meeting again, knowing you’re sitting there thinking awful things like that.” 

Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, eyes darting towards her watch, wondering how much time she had before she’d have to leave. If she just had a few more minutes-

Cat’s hand wrapped around her jaw, twisting her face towards her and catching Kara’s lower lip between her own and letting it go with a  _ pop. _

“I’d like that, you know, if you  _ really _ wanted to,” Cat breathed out, lightly digging her nails into Kara’s cheek. “All you’d have to do is ask nicely.” 

Kara was about to attempt to actually form the words, to ask out loud, when her phone rang, interrupting the quiet they’d been enjoying. Alex. She was going to murder her sister. She’d probably never get this close to asking again. 

“That’s your cue, Supergirl,” Cat laughed, dropping her hands away from Kara’s face and walking back around the desk. “Go on, wouldn’t want to keep your sister waiting.” 

Kara hopped up out of her chair, using a burst of superspeed to pin Cat against the desk before she could sit back down. 

“We’re not done with this,” Kara promised, running her hands up and down Cat’s hips, “I’ll be home by midnight.” 

With a quick peck on the lips, Kara was gone. Cat quickly grabbed the tablet back up, wanting to go through the rest of Kara’s notes before she had a chance to delete anything good. The extra time it took to go through both Kara and Alice’s notes would definitely be worth it, she decided. 


	20. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- "I know it's a classic but can you please write a Supercat one-shot with a mistletoe"

The first time, it had almost been cute. Kara had swept her up in her arms and kissed her so suddenly and thoroughly that it had taken Cat several minutes to recover enough of her senses to even notice the little sprig of mistletoe hanging up in the kitchen doorway. Or the seven others that had been placed at strategic locations around the house. And somehow, everywhere else they managed to go, too. The grocery store in the produce aisle, the DEO’s medical bay, Eliza’s garage door, and even the slightly embarrassing encounter with it at Carter’s school. Cat was beginning to think Kara kept mistletoe in her pocket. **  
**

However, the closer Christmas got, the more things she really had to get done. And having a woman with super strength grabbing her every fifteen minutes and kissing her senseless was not helping her productivity. If she wanted any free time for the actual holiday, she needed Kara to let her work.

The fourteenth time it happened on Tuesday, Cat started plotting out her revenge. Because Kara had dumped coffee out all over Cat’s laptop in her rush to kiss Cat before she could get out from underneath the accursed mistletoe hanging in the living room door. She’d apologized profusely, of course, and Cat wasn’t exactly angry about it. But the nonsense needed to stop. And she had just the thing for it.

“Kara, can you go help Maggie get the tree off the car? She nearly sliced her arm open a minute ago.” Alex said, coming through the front door and shrugging out of her coat. Kara zipped down the stairs, pulling Alex into a quick hug before rushing back out the door to do as she was asked and make sure Maggie didn’t hurt herself. She walked into the kitchen, leaving Kara behind to look for her sister’s girlfriend. “How’ve you been Cat? How’s retirement?”

Cat stepped down off the step stool she’d been standing on, smoothing her skirt down when her feet hit the floor. “I’m not retired. But I’ve been good.”

“Cat?” Kara asked from the living room, a seven foot Christmas tree thrown up on her shoulder. “Where do you want this?”

“Just over there somewhere,” Cat said, motioning towards the corner. “Alex, come here and tell me if you think it’d look better in that corner or the other one.”

Kara dropped the tree in the corner, holding it upright for her sister to see. What she was not expecting to see when she looked back over at the kitchen was her girlfriend locking lips with her sister in the middle of the kitchen. Kara stumbled, dropping the tree and letting it crash to the ground.

“Mistletoe,” Cat said, pushing Alex away and pointing at the ceiling, where someone had hung up another of Kara’s sprigs. “Someone should really stop hanging that stuff all over the house. But yes, I think that corner will work just fine for the tree.”

Cat smirked, sauntering towards the back of the house and leaving the Danvers sisters blinking confusedly at each other. Alex reached up and touched her lips in amazement.

“Does she always taste like peppermint or is that a seasonal thing?” Alex muttered, shaking her head to try to clear it. If there was any doubt in her mind left about her sexuality, it was certainly gone now.

“Um… seasonal thing, I think.” Kara picked the tree back up, struggling to make it look like she hadn’t smashed one side when she’d dropped it.

“Was it that lopsided when we bought it?” Maggie asked, examining the tree from the front door as she walked inside the house.

“No, Kara dropped it,” Cat called from the hallway. Kara could almost hear the smirk that was surely still on her face. “After I kissed your girlfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Maggie gaped at Alex, eyes flitting between the kitchen and the hallway.

“It was Kara’s fault!” Alex shouted, pointing accusatorially at her sister. “Her and her absurd amount of mistletoe!”


	21. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat-9. “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“You’d better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn, Alex,” Kara muttered, pulling the phone underneath the covers with her to block out the light from the sun that was streaming in the window. 

“Well, someone upgraded their vocabulary to  _ adult _ while I was gone.” Cat. Not Alex. Cat. Kara kicked the sheets off the bed, struggling to sit up and untangle herself at the same time, trying not to smash the phone in her hands in her enthusiasm. “It’s nearly two in the afternoon, dawn was several hours ago.” 

“No, it wasn’t, it’s-” Kara looked over at her alarm clock, which was turned off and unplugged in the floor. Which was… confusing. As was the massive amount of sunlight currently filtering through her curtains. A quick glance at her phone confirmed that she’d slept through most of the day already. And missed breakfast. And lunch, her stomach reminded her suddenly. “Two in the afternoon. And dawn happens at approximately six thirty, so it’s been-” 

“I didn’t call for a math lesson, Kara,” Cat sighed. Kara vividly imagined her pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke. 

“Why did you?” Kara asked now that she was more awake. Cat hadn’t spoken to her in nearly three weeks, apart from the occasional congratulatory text whenever she got an article published, which was honestly more than she knew most people would get. A phone call? At this point that was entirely out of left field and Kara wasn’t sure what to expect from it. 

“You asked me to.” Kara could hear Cat tapping on her phone, pulling up evidence of whatever it was she was trying to tell Kara. “At… a little after three in the morning, no wonder you’re only just now waking up. These sound needier and drunker every time I read them again, I sincerely hope you didn’t text anyone else last night.” 

Kara froze. The alarm clock was unplugged because she’d pulled it off the table this morning when it had gone off at six and she’d still been awake. And drunk. With M’gann and Lucy. Who she could hear breathing in the living room, still asleep and curled up on the floor with several blankets and all of her couch cushions. She’d texted Cat last night. What the hell had she texted Cat last night? 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Cat asked, sounding far too smug for Kara’s liking. 

“Noo _ ,”  _ Kara whined, “I don’t. Hold on.” 

_ Cat i have to ask you a question where are you  _

_ Lucy says hi and to tell you your hair is shiny  _

_ Cat will you marry me _

_ That was lucy i don’t thin kshe actually wants to marry you but also maybe she does because why wouldnt she  _

_ You never call me why don’t you call me i have to ask you a question  _

“I’m so sorry, oh my god,” Kara muttered, completely humiliated. The good news was she’d probably never have to face Cat again. And she could have said much worse. 

“Don’t be, you’re right.” 

“You think Lucy wants to marry you?” Kara asked, confused about what she was supposed to be right about. Cat laughed. 

“No, about me never calling you.” Cat said, hesitation creeping into her voice and putting too much silence between her words. “I.. meant to. Several times. Especially right when I left. But after a while it seemed… too late. I never called anyone when I left.” 

“It’s not. Too late, I mean,” Kara told her quickly, letting the words rush out before she could actually think them through. Rash decision making seemed to be doing wonders for her recently. “I’ll always answer the phone if you call, Cat, really. I mean I wish it had been sooner. But also I could have called you, too, I guess. So it’s sort of also my own fault-”

“Okay, okay, we both should have called,” Cat interrupted, stopping her before she ran out of steam on her own and started repeating herself. “I’ll be back in the city tomorrow if you’d like to have lunch?” 

“Yeah, that would be fantastic,” Kara said, smiling. She heard Lucy stumbling through the living room and coming towards the bedroom. “Hold on, just a second.” 

Kara pressed the phone against her chest as Lucy poked her head into the room. 

“Who are you talking to? It’s fucking early, Kara, some people are trying to sleep,” Lucy groaned, leaning up against the doorframe. 

“Cat, she called-” Lucy was across the room and snatching the phone away before Kara could figure out why that might be a poor idea. 

“Cat?” Lucy smiled, giving Kara a thumbs-up and sitting down beside her on the bed. “No, I slept in the living room…. We’re just friends… Okay, the marriage proposal was a bit far, but if you’re into it... I will let her know. Bye, bye.” 

“What’d she say?” Kara asked when Lucy handed her the phone back,  _ call ended  _ flashing on the screen. 

“She said she was not particularly looking for spouse number three right now but she’d give it some thought-”

“About me, Lucy.” Kara said, slight jealousy spiking in her at Lucy’s mention of her own crush on Cat. She knew Lucy only really did it to get a rise out of her, but she couldn’t stop it from doing exactly that. 

“Oh. She said she’d text you about tomorrow. What’s happening tomorrow?” Lucy whispered, throwing a look over her shoulder to see if she could tell if M’gann was still asleep. 

“We’re having lunch, I think.” Kara said, her face scrunching up in confusion as she tried to remember what she and Cat had been talking about before Lucy had interrupted. 

“Like a date? I didn’t even know she was back in National City.” 

“She’s coming back tomorrow-” Lucy grabbed Kara’s hands, shifting to kneel on the bed in front of her. 

“Aw, she’s coming back for you, Kara. That’s so sweet. Listen, if I can’t marry her, then you should because you’re two of my favorite people and I’d be heartbroken but I’d live.” 

“I don’t think that’s what she meant.” 

“I’ll be heartbroken if it isn’t. And you can tell her that.” Lucy nodded as if that was all there was to say about it, letting go of Kara’s hands and shuffling off the bed. “It’s way too early for all this drama, I need breakfast first.” 

“It’s two in the afternoon, apparently.” Kara said, dropping her phone on the bed and following Lucy into the kitchen.

“There’s no way that’s true.” 

Kara’s phone buzzed on the bed. 

_ I never did ask you what your question was, Kara.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	22. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat- 32- “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”

“You clearly haven’t heard what they’ve been saying about you,” Alex said, following Kara up the stairs to her apartment, scrolling through her phone. “Kara, you’ve got to at least think about this before you-”

“I have, Alex,” Kara sighed, unlocking her door with one hand and balancing a pizza box on the other. She stepped to the side to let Alex in, shutting the door behind them before dropping the box on the kitchen counter. “I’ve thought about it.” 

“Have you? Or have you just thought about how much you’ve wanted to sleep with her for three years?” Alex asked, going straight for the fridge. 

“No, Alex, it’s not like that.” Kara shook her head, ignoring the food altogether for once and picking up the phone Alex had sat down on the counter. She quickly sat it back down when the fairly nasty headlines about her and Cat stared back at her from the screen. 

“You don’t want to sleep with her?” Alex raised an eyebrow, frowning. “You know, I don’t fully believe that.” 

“I mean, there’s like feelings and stuff, Alex,” Kara whined, wishing she didn’t have to explain herself. Alex groaned, sitting on one of the barstools. 

“Even if I didn’t have to hear people calling you a gold digger ever fifteen seconds, it’s still not safe that they’re talking about you this much  _ at all _ ,” Kara flinched at the insult, her mouth twisting in distaste. “Can’t you just… I dunno, Kara, can’t you just stop  _ feeling _ whatever this is? Pick someone less famous?” 

“What if Maggie were famous?” Kara shot back, sitting down beside her and finally helping herself to the food. 

“This is not the same thing and you know it, Kara Danvers. We’re talking about the one with a secret identity right now, not me.” 

“I can’t just stop, Alex, you know that. When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy. Especially then!” Kara slammed her hand against the counter a little too hard, shaking everything on it. Alex visibly deflated, sitting back and staring at her sister. 

“You love her?” 

“I… I might. It’s… maybe,” Kara muttered, blushing and pulling her hands into her lap. “I think I could.” 

Alex sighed, wrapped her arms around Kara and pulling her closer. 

“Well, then. I guess we’ll figure something else out. I’m sorry I suggested it.” 


	23. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat- “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

For the fifth time since they’d sat down to work on finding a replacement assistant in Cat’s office, Kara attempted to discreetly cover her grin and a blush with her hands as she looked down at her phone. Cat was doing a poor job of pretending not to notice. Every time Kara’s phone vibrated and lit up in her lap, Cat’s scowl deepened.

It wasn’t like Kara to let anything pull her attention away from her conversations with Cat, but tonight it seemed her phone took priority. And Cat wasn’t having it.

“This one was fine in the interview but he smells like he hasn’t taken a shower in two weeks. If I tell him to shower before-” Kara’s phone lit up, and she stopped speaking for a moment, glancing down at it before distractedly continuing what she’d been saying. “Before he comes for his interview with you-”

“Do you need to get that?” Cat said sharply, directing a pointed glare towards the device in Kara’s hand. “I don’t pay you to text your boyfriend while we’re working.”

“My shift ended two hours ago, right now you’re not paying me at all,” Kara said, lifting her eyebrow defiantly and checking her phone anyway.  Some of Kara’s annoyance at Cat’s tone melted away when she read the message, quickly typing back a response.

“Well, then. Let’s at least hope this one isn’t as pitiful as Witt or as wishy-washy as Olsen.”

“Definitely not my boyfriend, I promise,” Kara laughed. Usually her infectious joy would at least have a calming effect on Cat, would amuse her if nothing else. But it felt like Kara was laughing at her expense, telling a joke she wasn’t a part of. She didn’t like it. In fact, she didn’t like anything about this distracted, texting, laughing Kara Danvers.

“Well tell him to leave you alone while you’re with me, your incessant giggling is giving me a migraine,” Cat snapped, snatching one of the applicant’s files off the coffee table and flipping it open aggressively on her lap.

“Wait a minute.” Kara’s hand reached out quickly to close the file, drawing Cat’s attention back to her and her stupid smiley face. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Cat tore the file out from underneath her hand, holding it to her chest, “What the hell do I have to be jealous of?”

“I... “ Kara faltered for a moment. It was now or never, honestly. They’d been skirting the issue for weeks now. Since Cat had promoted her. Since Cat had drunkenly confessed her attraction to Kara. Since Kara had daringly kissed Cat. Since Cat had pretended not to remember any of it. Since Kara had pretended to believe her. But Kara wasn’t doing that anymore, it only made her angry. It made Cat angry, too, judging by the look on the other woman’s face every time Kara had glanced down at her phone. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Yeah, angry was definitely the right word. But a little nervous, too.

“Act like you don’t care about… me,” Kara said, hoping she didn’t throw up, but definitely feeling like she might. Alex would probably think that was pitiful, that Cat made her so nervous she felt nauseous. “When I know you do. Because you said you do. You said you loved me and then-”

“Yes, yes, I remember, dammit,” Cat snapped, standing up and tossing the file back onto the table. “Is that what you wanted to hear? That I remember it?”

“Yeah, kinda. But I also kinda wanted to hear it a little less angrily,” Kara muttered, watching Cat start to pace the office.

“Why? It seems you’ve moved on just fine.” Cat flicked her hand towards Kara’s lap, where her phone lit up again as if on cue. “Didn’t really spend much time dwelling on our kiss did you?”

Kara smirked, holding her phone out for Cat to take.

“I’m still dwelling on it, silly.” Cat made a face at the insult, but took the phone regardless. She flipped through the recent messages.

 

**Alex: where are you**

 

**Kara: work, gotta find a replacement assistant**

 

**Alex: oh yea cuz you cant bang your boss if she doesnt have someone to schedule her free time**

 

The rest of the messages were about her. About Kara wanting to talk to her about it but not knowing how. Apparently she’d told her sister a great deal about the situation. A lot more than she’d told Cat, anyway.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Cat asked, feeling about as stupid as she’d ever felt.

“You know why,” Kara said, still grinning. “You’re kinda difficult, sometimes.”

“What if I promise to work on that?” Cat asked, walking over to hand the phone back and ending up standing between Kara’s legs.

“That would be great, yeah.” Kara took Cat’s hands in hers, pulled her down, and kissed her lightly. “Do me a favor and don’t forget about that one.” 

“As if I ever forgot about the first one.”


	24. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat- “I wish I could hate you” and Supercat- “You lied to me”

“You lied to me,” Cat muttered as she shuffled into the kitchen. “You said you weren’t a morning person.” 

“Well, I fully expected you to be a morning person lying about not being a morning person… so I did that,” Kara answered chipperly, rummaging through the fridge for something to make for breakfast. Grocery shopping was fairly high on the list of things she needed to do. Eggs. She could handle eggs. 

Cat hauled herself up onto a barstool across the kitchen island, watching Kara dig around in cabinets through half closed eyes. It was too damn early to be awake on a Sunday. She already had to deal with being awake at the crack of dawn on weekdays, she hadn't realized that dating a solar powered superhero would mean waking up as the sun rises every goddamn morning. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Cat grumbled, using her arms as a pillow to rest her head on the island. Her hair fell down around her face, loose blonde curls barely skimming the counter. 

“Time for omelettes? Or scrambled eggs? I'm fine either way.” Kara busied herself with cracking half a dozen eggs into a large measuring cup, mixing them together with a whisk. “Actually, I don't have anything besides the eggs. So… eggs.”

Cat’s head popped up off the counter to throw an incredulous look in Kara’s direction. 

“All you have is eggs?” She'd been grocery shopping with the girl just three day before, nearly overfilling the cart with all the food Kara claimed she needed. “I distinctly remember your stubborn insistence on purchasing at least five packs of American cheese slices.” Kara nodded, leaning against the counter to face Cat as she whisked. “That's sixty slices of processed cheese in three days!”

Cat was suddenly very much awake, Kara noticed. The mental math of how much food Kara had consumed since she'd taken her shopping clearly overwhelming her. She stared at Kara slack jawed in complete awe, eyes flickering between Kara’s face and the empty, open refrigerator. 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“Like eighty percent of my salary goes towards grocery shopping.” Kara turns away and pours the egg mixture into a frying pan, struggling to keep it from spilling over onto the stove. “Eggs are good, high in protein, easy to cook. I buy a lot of eggs. The good news is that they’re not that egg-spensive, fairly cheep. Get it? Like a bird. Cheep cheep.” 

“You’d be having a less difficult time if you’d have just made two separate pans of eggs,” Cat smirks, watching Kara’s careful attempts at flipping over the eggs without them ending up on the floor.

“I wanted it to be done quickly, so I thought I’d whisk it. Besides, I’m a pro, this is over easy,” Kara giggled, “everything is egg-cellent on the egg cooking front.”

“Coffee first, then you can make as many god-awful puns as you like.” Kara turned back around, forgetting the eggs in a moment of panic. Her face contorted into a grimace as she realized- “You don’t have any coffee here, do you?” 

“Oops? Please don’t hate me.” Kara held her hands up defensively in front of her. 

“I wish I could hate you, sometimes.” Cat groaned, lamenting the lack of coffee. The coffee she probably wouldn’t get for at least a few more hours. 

“I’ll buy some at the store later, I promise” Kara crossed her fingers over her heart, leaning up against the island. “But for now you’ll have to egg-scuse my lack of coffee.” 

“You’ll have to buy some more eggs at the store, as well,” Cat remarked, watching the eggs in the pan turn brown as they burn. Kara cursed under her breath, flipping back around to try to save the quickly burning eggs. 

“That’s what I get for egg-noring them,” Kara whispered sadly, dumping the pan into the trashcan. 

“You’re going to go on like this for a while, aren’t you?” 

“I egg-spect so.” 


	25. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat- “I can’t believe you talked me into this"

Kara had never panicked harder in her life. Not when she was eight and she broke her mom’s favorite sculpture. Not when she was sixteen and she’d totaled Eliza’s car. Not even when Alex had walked nearly walked in on her and Cat in bed last weekend. 

No, this was bad. And it was entirely her own fault for being so susceptible to peer pressure. Or at least, that was what Cat was telling her. 

“I cannot believe you let Witt talk you into this for… what was it this time? A donut? Ten dollars?” Cat asks as she pushed Kara down onto the chair in front of her vanity. The mirror reflects Kara’s panicked face back at her as she looks up at Cat standing behind her. 

“Five dollars. Just get it out, Cat, please,” Kara begs, tugging at her hair. Right below her left ear, stuck in her hair for at least the last hour, is a glob of bright pink bubble gum bigger than Cat’s fist. Winn had bet her that she couldn’t blow a bubble bigger than her head. And Kara, the idiot that she could be sometimes, had accepted the challenge. 

She’d wasted an hour fretting over it in the bathroom near her office, getting it all over her hands and underneath her fingernails. All she’d managed to accomplish was to spread it even further over the side of her head and make an even bigger mess of things. Humiliated, she’d forced Winn to help her hide the side of her face as she’d creeped down the hall towards Cat’s office to beg for her help. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Kara had grumbled at him as he’d steered her into a supply closet to avoid her new department head seeing her in this state. It had taken nearly ten minutes to clear a way to Cat’s office, giving the gum plenty of time to stick itself even more stubbornly in her hair. 

Winn had split the minute he’d seen Cat’s incredulous glare, wishing Kara the best of luck. Cat had quickly shuffled Kara into her en suite while muttering about her ‘ridiculous millennial” girlfriend. 

“Well, cutting it out doesn’t seem to be an option,” Cat says, running her fingers through the gum-free side of Kara’s hair. Kara’s eyes widen at the idea, immediately feeling more attachment to her long hair than she’d ever realized she could feel. “Can you even cut your hair? Doesn’t matter, we can’t have Kara Danvers and Supergirl showing up with new haircuts at the same time.” 

“What if it never comes out, Cat, what if I have to have gum in my hair for the rest of my life?” Kara tries to reach up and touch it again, but Cat bats her hands away, shushing her. 

“It’s alright, Kara, calm down and stop touching it. You’re a grown woman, for god’s sake, this shouldn’t have even been an issue.” Cat reached over Kara to dig through the drawers, pulling out a comb. “I didn’t raise a thirteen year old without having to deal with this before. Can you freeze it?”

“Freeze it?” Kara repeats, trying to angle her head to see the gum in the mirror while Cat tries to keep her sitting still with a hand in her hair. “Yeah probably.” 

Cat lets go of her hair and steps back, letting Kara handle it so that she doesn’t accidentally lose any of her fingers to Kara’s freeze breath. Kara pulls at her hair, trying to get it in front of her face. 

“I think I can get most of it. Maybe,” Kara says, while she’s gently blowing on the thick gummy masses, freezing them almost instantly. She lets her hair drop when she’s reached all she can, eyes flickering back over to where Cat’s watching her from the other side of the room. “Now what?” 

“Now I waste fifteen minutes of my day picking gum out of your hair,” Cat mutters, fingers already going to work in Kara’s hair. She keeps having to back away and let Kara re-freeze it as her warm hands melt the gum back into stickiness. Soon enough, Kara relaxes, briefly wondering what she’d been so panicked about to begin with, and letting herself lean back to rest her head on Cat’s chest. It’s almost nice, the slight tugging barely bothering her. Cat’s fingers threading through her hair and her nails running over her scalp. “You’re lucky I don’t make you do this yourself, Kara.” 

“I am pretty lucky, yeah?” Kara smirks, reaching behind her and grabbing Cat’s hips, tugging her closer. A sharper answering tug at her hair. “Ow.” 

“That didn’t hurt, stop being a baby,” Cat mutters, deciding she’s done about all she can do with the frozen gum. “You can comb your own hair, can’t you?” 

“No.” Kara answers, smirking. “We didn’t have combs on Krypton. Never learned how to use one.” 

“Well that is almost certainly a lie,” Cat says, but she picks up the comb anyway, gently running it through Kara’s hair. Beats work, she figures, taking her time and enjoying herself. “You owe me for this.” 

“Your fake reluctance is ruining the calming atmosphere.” 


	26. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + 97. “I want you and I know you want me too.”

“How do you feel about public marriage proposals?” Kara asked, frowning at her phone as she scrolled through Instagram, leaning up against the headboard. Her pajama clad legs pulled up to her chest. Cat was sitting at her dresser, taking off her makeup and still wearing the dress she’d worn to work. She looked up at Kara’s reflection in the mirror as she wiped the dark red lipstick off. **  
**

“Depends on who’s asking.” Cat smirked, reaching up to take off her earrings. They clattered onto the dresser, joining her necklace and a couple rings. “I’ve had strangers drop to their knees in front of me and beg before. While flattering on some level, it’s wildly uncomfortable for the most part.”

“Ok but like, specifically, if you were dating someone for like a period of time… like a reasonable amount of time-”

“Like a year and a half?” Cat supplied, tossing a knowing look over her shoulder before going back to what she was doing. Kara faltered, her grasp on the phone tightening enough to crack the screen.

“I didn’t say that, you said that,” Kara said quickly, “I don’t know if that’s reasonable. But if you think it’s reasonable then I guess that is a good hypothetical amount of time for-”

“Kara.”

“I didn’t just wanna, like, spring it on you in a restaurant,” Kara squeaked, pulling the blankets up over her knees and hiding the lower half of her face behind them. “Alex said it would be fine so I planned it all and I thought about it and thought about it and I just want you to be happy and not wildly uncomfortable…”

“Kara, dear, you’re rambling,” Cat said, finally standing up and going to sit in front of her girlfriend on the edge of the bed. She rested one of her hands on Kara’s knee over the blanket. “I’m glad you asked, it’s very thoughtful.”

“And you’re fine with it?” Kara mumbled, her hands fisting the blanket and smashing it against her mouth, making her words nearly inaudible. Cat reached out, tucking one finger under the edge of the blanket, right under Kara’s nose, and tugging downwards until Kara dropped her bunched up fists to rest on her chest.

“Of course I’m fine with it.” Cat smiled, tilting her head a bit in confusion. Her hand swept a strand of blonde curls behind Kara’s ear, caressing her cheek. “Why wouldn’t I be fine with it? I want you and I know you want me, too. Generally, when you’ve felt that way about someone for a _reasonable amount of time_ , a marriage proposal isn’t that far out of the realm of possibilities. It’s not like you’re asking me to move to Mars with you. You already live here, it wouldn’t be substantially different.”

“This is not the marriage proposal,” Kara said sternly, leaning away as Cat leaned in to kiss her. “I want to make that entirely clear. This isn’t it. I have a whole thing. Just because it isn’t a surprise thing anymore doesn’t mean I’m not still committed to the thing.”

“Don’t make me wait too long. I could always change my mind.” Kara’s eyes went wide in momentary panic before she realized Cat was kidding. She relaxed a little, letting her head fall back against the headboard, glad that she’d gotten a positive response to the question she’d been dreading for weeks now. “Did you buy a ring?”

“Of course I bought a ring,” Kara said, mocking offense, “I know what I’m doing, Cat.”

“Can I see it?”

“No because this isn’t the _actual_  proposal.” 


	27. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + 60. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” (more Danvers sisters than Supercat, but I tried my best)

The only thing worse than realizing that her sister had a crush on her boss, was realizing that it was almost certainly reciprocated. She’d done everything she could not to notice, but it was almost unavoidable. Cat Grant had been gone for nearly two months now, but the texts and late night phone calls were routine, by this point. And Cat had started it all, according to Kara, who’d been too terrified of rejection to even send a near-required professional email the day after Cat had left. **  
**

The ridiculous dreamy-eyed, glowy look Kara got whenever a new text popped up on her phone was starting to make Alex nauseous. The real kick in the shins was that the look didn’t stick around. Kara wasn’t floating on air all the time, ecstatic about her crush, talking about it all the time, and eating way too much candy. The minute the call ended, the second Kara sat down the phone, the look was gone. In its place was one of absolute dejection. Kara’s usual tenuous relationship with gravity seemed to be gone, as well, her entire body dragging itself through the rest of the night as if she couldn’t get her feet to properly lift off the floor.

Which meant, as usual, that Alex would have to do something about it. The subtle pushing had done almost nothing this time. All she’d had to do in the past was vaguely mention Kara’s crush in passing, hint that she supported it, and Kara had managed to handle the rest fairly well. This time she’d all but flat out told Kara to ask the other woman out and every word of it seemed to go in one of Kara’s ears and out the other.

“Is that Cat?” Alex asked as Kara came into her apartment, holding her phone to her ear. Kara nodded, holding up one of the fingers of her freehand before hastily saying goodbye and ending the call. “It’s not even that late, I thought phone calls were reserved for nighttime, when the busiest woman in the country could have a conversation with the second busiest without interruption?”

“Which of us do you think is busier?” Kara deflected, probably unintentionally. “I think it’s me. I mean, I have two jobs.”

“I’ve heard motherhood is a job in and of itself.”

“Then she has one job, as opposed to the zero jobs she would have if we didn’t include motherhood,” Kara said, hopping up on the counter and tucking her phone under her leg. She pushed her Keds off her feet with her toes, letting them fall to the kitchen floor. “Although she says she’s got something else planned. She’ll be back in the city this weekend.”

“So I should be cancelling all the things I had planned with you for next weekend, then?” Alex teased. They hadn’t planned much, there had just been the vague notion of having a game night on Saturday. But Alex was fully willing to give that one up if it meant Kara got to see Cat for a few hours.

“No, why would you do that?” Kara frowned, the high of talking to Cat already wearing off. She picked at the hem of her shirt, looking for all the world like she’d just watched someone abandon a kitten. Looking rather like an abandoned kitten, herself.

“She doesn’t want to see you at all? After all the texting and calling and dragging you around behind her for three years, she won’t see you for a few hours the one weekend she can bother to make it back into the city?” Alex asked, already running through the fifteen different scenarios in which she’d have to kick Cat Grant’s ass for rejecting her sister and breaking her heart.

“I mean, I haven’t, like, asked her or anything. But I figure she’d bring it up if she wanted to, so I guess she doesn’t.”

“You realize that’s insane, don’t you?” Alex asked. Her own phone went off in her pocket, signaling her that the pizza delivery guy was downstairs. Kara was already up and slipping her shoes back on before Alex could confirm that she’d be right down. “You got it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be faster than you anyway,” Kara said smugly, a slight skip back in her step at the thought of free pizza. She bounced out of the kitchen and out the front door, grabbing Alex’s wallet on the way.

And then Kara’s phone buzzed on the counter. Once. Twice. Three times in a row. Alex didn’t really mean to peek at it, but the second she saw Cat Grant’s name on top of the messages, she couldn’t help it. Besides, it wasn’t like Cat was saying anything important. Just a couple innocuous messages about… appropriate font usage? Jesus, Alex thought, those two really were the perfect pair of boring dorks.

Dorks who needed more than a slight push. A strong shove would probably be preferable. Alex figured she had about a minute to make a decision before Kara would be pushing the door open again with two pizza boxes stacked in her arms, begging to start a movie. It really was now or never, especially since Kara rarely sat her phone down and left it unattended.

She ignored the dull font messages and jumped right into the real problem that needed confronting, only managing to hit send as Kara walked in the door and caught her in the act.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked when she saw her phone in her sister’s hand, her face scrunching up and the pizza boxes in her arms dropping a little bit.

“Nothin’,” Alex said, sitting the phone back down on the counter slowly, as if Kara wouldn’t notice it as long as her movement were slow and deliberate. “Pizza?”

“Alex…,” Kara warned, tilting her head reproachfully and exchanging the pizza for her phone on the counter. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Alex’s voice jumped up an octave and she immediately busied herself with the food, digging paper plates out of the cabinet and beers out of the fridge. The tiny gasp behind her told her the exact moment she’d been figured out. “Before you murder me, let me explain-”

“Alex, oh my god, Alex, no no no,” Kara muttered, her eyes going wide as she read the message her sister had sent. Kara dropped her phone back onto the counter, face down, and started pacing the kitchen. “You can’t just- I can’t. Alex, you asked her to have dinner with me? Why? Why would you do this to me?”

“For my own personal amusement at the nervous breakdown you’re having in my apartment, obviously,” Alex said sarcastically. Kara’s face had gone bright red, whether in embarrassment or anger, Alex couldn’t be sure yet. “Look, it’s not a big deal. You just obviously were not going to ask her on your own and you would have been mopey all weekend if you knew she was around but not with you and-”

“Oh my god, she’s responding. Alex shut up,” Kara said frantically, watching the little grey dots pop up and disappear again several times in a row. Alex shuffled quickly around the counter to look over Kara’s shoulder, nearly as excited for the response as her sister was. It was only one step, of course, having dinner together. Not even necessarily romantic. But it was a step, nonetheless. And it would make Kara happy.

_I’d like that, 7 on Saturday?_

Alex would later deny that she squealed in delight right along with Kara.


	28. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + 052: "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.“

“If you shove cake in my face, this will be the worst wedding night of your life,” Cat muttered, reapplying her lipstick for the fourth time that morning in the mirror of the guest bedroom.

“I’m pretty sure this will be the  _only_  wedding night of my life,” Kara laughed, “I’m not keen on attempting to beat your record.”

Cat flipped around to glare at her fiancée, hands on her hips.

“I can stop at four if I must,” Cat shot back, a smirk on her lips. Kara smiled back, leaning backwards and collapsing into a heap on the bed. Her long, puffy white dress gathering in a mess around her legs. “You’re wrinkling your dress, get up.”

“Come here,” Kara countered, holding out her arms and pouting. Cat glanced out the window, watching the people socializing below them, surrounded by white and gold decorations.

“Eliza is very graciously offering us her backyard for this very special afternoon and you want to put even more of a strain on the whole ordeal-”

“Shut up, you love it,” Kara teased, remembering how Cat had absolutely preened as Eliza and Maggie had fussed over her dress the night before. “It’s a whole day about you.”

“Every day is about me, darling,” Cat said, smiling brightly. “Today is the only day I have to evenly share.”

“And it’s very distressing to you, isn’t it?” Kara laughed, rolling over onto her front and probably wrinkling her dress even more.

“I don’t mind it  _too_  much.” Cat sat beside her, running her fingers through long blonde hair as Kara hide her face in the pillow. “Your makeup, Kara! Are you determined to have everyone thinking I fucked you silly before I could even get you to the altar?”

“You’d love that, too,” Kara muttered into the pillow.


	29. Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + 52. “Can I kiss you?”

Kara scrunched up her nose, looking up at her ceiling. Technically, she shouldn’t have been able to hear that. And Cat was well aware of that. But it was nearly eight o’clock and most of the building had gone home, so no one would think it was  _too_  weird if she showed up anyway after being screamed at from two floors up. Cat might. But they weren’t exactly talking about that.

Kara rushed up the stairs, preferring it to the slowness of the elevator. When she rounded the corner to Cat’s office, she could see the woman taking in another breath to yell for her again, sitting calmly in her desk chair, before she saw Kara walking towards her office.

“You know, I have a phone,” Kara said, smiling as she entered the room, holding up her cell phone. “When I said to ‘call me’ if you needed anything, that was really what I meant.”

“Well, you were just downstairs. I’m sure you’d rather I didn’t use your prepaid minutes,” Cat said, sliding some of the folders on her desk into a drawer and motioning for Kara to sit across from her. Kara rolled her eyes and did as directed, plopping down dramatically in one of the chairs.

Cat shuffled the stack of papers around again, digging through them purposefully before pushing Kara an issue of Catco magazine from a few months before. “I think this is the one.”

“The one of what?” Kara asked, confused as she reached out to take the magazine off the desk and flip through it. Oh, Kara realized, it was the issue where her first article had been printed. Kara flipped to it, grinning with pride and holding it up for Cat to see. “You read this, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Cat said, rolling her eyes at Kara’s adorable smile. “There isn’t an awful lot to do in a yurt, Kiera.”

Kara’s smile didn’t fade, knowing in her heart that Cat would have read it, yurt or no yurt. “Did you like it?”

“Mmm, it was good. The editing was sloppy, but that’s not entirely your fault.” Cat pulled open a drawer beside her chair, rummaging through it for a moment before pulling out a pen and handing it across the desk.

“Do you want me to… edit it?” Kara asked, taking the pen. Cat had to admit that confusion was dangerously delightful on Kara’s face, especially with the ridiculous lip biting.

“No,” Cat pushed up out of her chair, rounding the desk. She took the magazine out of Kara’s hand and laid it down flat, pointing over Kara’s shoulder. “Sign it. Here.”

“Sign… sign it?” Kara asked, wonder in her eyes as she looked up over her shoulder at Cat. “Why?”

Cat’s original excuse had been that she’d wanted Kara to know what it felt like. To sign something she’d worked hard on. To have someone  _ask_  her to sign it. And that wasn’t exactly a lie. But it wasn’t entirely the truth, either.

“I’m having it framed.” Cat tried to sound nonchalant, as if this were something she routinely did for her former assistants.

Kara could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes already. She looked away from Cat quickly, turning back towards the magazine on the desk before she could get a lecture about crying at work. It took every ounce of her restraint to not snap the pen in half as she leaned over the desk and debated which one of the three versions of her signature would look the best scrawled underneath her printed name.

“Today would be good, you know?” Cat teased, still leaning over Kara’s back. “It starts with a ‘ _k_ ’, dear.”

“And how do you spell the rest of it?” Kara muttered, feeling a bit sentimental as she let the pen drag across the glossy paper to form out the letters of her name. She got through the first name before pausing, smirking and writing ‘ _Kiera_ ’ before ‘ _Danvers_ ’.

“I always wondered how you’d even spell that,” Cat said, pointing at the addition. “At least now you can be rest assured I’ll never be able to sell it.”

“Like you would,” Kara said, laughing a bit. “No one would want it.”

“Not now,” Cat agreed, “but someday, it’ll be worth something. Imagine the price tag on a signed copy of my first article.”  

Kara blushed, standing up and preparing to let Cat get on with her night. “If that’s all you needed, then-”

“Not so fast, Kara Kiera Danvers.” Cat pushed her back down into the chair, considerably harder than she probably should have if she was still keen on pretending she didn’t know Kara’s secret. “You’ll have to sign the rest of them, too.”

Cat reached over Kara, dragging a stack of magazines towards the edge of the desk. All different issues in which Kara’s various articles had been published.

“You’re framing… all of them?” Kara asked in disbelief, turning around in her chair to look at Cat, who did actually manage to look vaguely ashamed underneath her mask of indifferent superiority.

“Some of them are for your office,” Cat explained, wriggling her fingers flippantly. “I doubt you could afford to-”

Kara jumped up, pulling Cat into a hug, careful not to hold her too tightly. Cat, however, didn’t seem to have any qualms about that. Her hands clutched at Kara’s back despite her indifferent attitude.

“I missed this,” Kara said, resting her chin on Cat’s shoulder. “You.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve been missed,” Cat said, sighing. Behaving as if her fingers weren’t holding onto Kara like she hadn’t seen her in years.

“I think you missed me, too,” Kara ventured. “If the strange desire to frame everything I’ve ever written is any indication.”

“If you tease me about it, I swear I’ll go looking for your grade school essays, have you sign those, and hang them in the break room.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll just go then.” Kara smiled, backing out of the hug and quickly signing the rest of the articles with a touch of superspeed. She could feel practically Cat rolling her eyes at the display from behind her back. “All done.”

When she turned back around, though, Cat didn’t look nearly as smug as Kara had imagined she would. She was looking at her softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “I missed you, too. More than I probably should have.”

“What do you- oh. Oh.” Kara said, taking a deep breath as Cat turned to walk out towards her balcony with a chagrined look on her face. Kara caught her arm, pulling her back gently. “It’s alright.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Cat shot out through her teeth, “and clichéd.”   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked hesitantly, letting go of Cat’s arm in case she wanted space.

“No,” Cat said quickly, assuming Kara was only asking to be kind, because she  _pitied_  her. Until she looked at Kara’s face: that perfect face that looked like she’d just been slapped. “Unless… unless you wanted to. Then that would be acceptable.”

“ _Acceptable_ ,” Kara snorted, stepping back into Cat’s space. She reached out and let her hands trail down Cat’s arms, locking their fingers together. “You know, I really figured you would be the one to take the lead on this.”

“Thought about it a lot?” Cat asked, leaning forward. The tears still gathered in the corners of her eyes lessened the effect of her smirk and Kara ached to drive them away.

“Only about fifteen times a day,” Kara said, inches away from closing the gap between them and  _finally_  kissing the woman she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. “And that’s just the days I didn’t see you.”

“There’s not much else to do in a yurt, either.”


	30. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat + 025: "I’d like it if you stayed.

“Just think,” Winn said, motioning out to the party, “If you take J’onn’s offer and join me at the DEO full time, this could be our last Catco charity benefit party ordeal.”

 “You never know,” Kara said through a mouthful of food, “We might get invited next year.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Winn snorted, “Kara, if I weren’t your plus one, I wouldn’t be at this one.”

Kara had discussed the possibility of her leaving with Cat the day before, who’d seemed a little too nonchalant about it for Kara’s liking. Cat’s non-reaction felt almost like being shoved right out the door. Kara frowned, thinking about the way Cat had flippantly waved her hands and told Kara to ‘ _do whatever she thought was best._ ’ Kara had really only been considering it because Catco had felt… different, especially now that she didn’t get to see Cat every day. All she’d really wanted was some sort of promise that things didn’t have to change. But that seemed out of the realm of possibility now.

“Hey, check your five o’clock… or like seven? I’m not good at this,” Winn whispered loudly, leaning over the table towards Kara. “Behind you, little to the right?”

“No, you aren’t good at that,” Kara said, flipping around in her chair. Cat was staring at them from her own corner of the party, wine glass drawn to her lips. When she caught Kara’s eye, she discarded it onto a table beside her and stalked over. Kara immediately turned back around, panic in her eyes. “Jez, Winn, you couldn’t just say that Miss Grant was staring at us?”

“Not us, you,” Winn said, shoving three more finger sandwiches into his pocket and standing up. “I’m gonna hit the bathroom. You… uh, you can deal with that.”

“Winn!” Kara whispered, trying to resist the urge to grab onto his jacket and force him to stay put.

“Kiera,” Cat said, hands falling onto the back of Kara’s chair. “Your last soiree and you’re sitting here stuffing your face with Winslow. What a surprise.”

“Well, usually I follow you around, Miss Grant,” Kara said through nervous laughter. “I’m not really sure what else I’m supposed to do at these things.”

“Dance?”

“Oh, I don’t know how to…” Kara lied, fidgeting with her glasses. She was happy enough watching the other people sway together on the dance floor while she sat and munched away at the h'orderves.

Cat, however, didn’t seem to be interested in any of that. She held out her hand expectantly. “Well, it would be a pity for you to leave Catco without ever learning. Up, Kiera.”

Kara stared at Cat’s outstretched hand, frozen with indecision. The idea of taking Cat’s hand and letting her hold her close enough that she’d be about to  _feel_  her heartbeat was terrifying. But not exactly an opportunity Kara was willing to pass up.

“This is a limited time offer, you know,” Cat said, her customary impatience winning out over her fondness of Kara. Kara hopped to her feet, taking Cat’s hand and letting herself be led out into the throng of people. She felt vaguely like Cinderella. But it really felt like her shoes were going to fall off long before midnight with the way she was teetering on them. “It’s like you said, you usually just ‘ _follow me around_ ’ anyway; this isn’t altogether that different.”

“I’m definitely going to make a fool of myself,” Kara muttered, already becoming overwhelmed by the feeling of Cat’s hand in hers, their fingers intertwining together. Cat’s rings digging into the side of her fingers a little uncomfortably.

“On what  _planet_  would I ever let that happen?” Cat asked, twirling Kara around so they were facing each other. Kara blushed at Cat’s implication and at being so easily spun around by the other woman. When Cat’s other hand brushed against her hip before settling on her lower back, Kara sucked in a breath of air so harshly she felt like she was going to choke. “Calm down, Kara. God, you’d think I was trying to take your virginity in the middle of a room full of people.”

Kara really could not say that that statement made her feel particularly  _calmer_. But she wrapped her hands around Cat’s neck, letting herself be pulled in closer. Her arms hung loosely over Cat’s shoulders, locking her fingers together about four inches behind actually touching Cat’s neck. The little wisps of hair at the bottom of her updo begged for Kara to curl them around her fingers.

“Is this alright?” Kara asked, uncertainty written on every inch of her face. Cat resisted the urge to roll her eyes, humming her assent.

“You could actually touch me instead of acting like this is your junior prom, but this is fine,” Cat teased. She trailed her own hands up and down Kara’s back, inadvertently drawing her closer.

“I could, uh, yeah I could do that,” Kara said, pulling her hands closer and closing them around the back of Cat’s neck. The backs of her arms rested on Cat’s chest, rising and falling with her breaths. “Like that?”

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to dance?” Cat asked, smiling and twirling them in a small circle, trying not to bump into any of the couples around them.

“I may have picked something up somewhere.” Kara grinned back, looking down at the woman she was nearly leaning onto. Really, Kara thought, Cat’s arms should have been around her neck. They probably did look fairly foolish, no matter what Cat had said.

“So, what is it you’ll be doing with your shady black ops organization? Supergirl full-time now?” Cat asked quietly, her mouth nearly pressed against Kara’s neck.

“I guess,” Kara said sullenly, the smile dropping from her features when she remembered this was likely Cat’s version of a farewell.

“You don’t sound particularly excited about that,” Cat noted, pulling back a bit to scrutinize Kara’s face. “I thought you wanted to leave.”

“Oh right, because I wanted  _more_  change,” Kara muttered, reminding herself of all the times she had told Cat how poorly she dealt with change. Looks like the other woman listened to her even less than she’d thought.

“Then why do it?” Cat asked, irritation flashing across her face before she could reign it in.

“Because you didn’t tell me not to!” Kara exclaimed, letting go of Cat to throw her hands up in frustration. “That’s all I wanted, you know!”

“You can’t make all your decisions based on what I tell you to do, Kara,” Cat said, shaking her head. “And I’m not a mind-reader, if you want something, you have to suck it up and tell me.”

Kara sighed, closing her eyes and letting her hands fall back on Cat’s shoulders. Quietly, almost too quiet for Cat to hear, she said, “I used to be important enough for you to keep around. 

“That’s just it, isn’t it? You’re far  _too_  important for me to keep around if you want to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Kara said, finally resolute about it. She didn’t want to leave. She wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to keep doing what she was doing. But she didn’t want to leave Catco entirely either. Being further away from Cat probably wouldn’t solve any of her problems.

“I’d like it if you stayed,” Cat whispered, pulling Kara close again until their chests brushed against each other and she was speaking into Kara’s neck.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Kara groaned, tipping her head back to look up at the ceiling in frustration. The last three days of anguish could have been avoided if she had. “I’ve been thinking for  _days_  that you were just ready to- to just throw me out on the curb like last year’s shoes.”

Cat snorted, trying to hide her laughter in Kara’s hair fairly unsuccessfully. “I didn’t realize you needed my approval so badly.”

“I don’t  _need_  it,” Kara said defensively, “I just like to have it.”

“Same difference,” Cat said, spinning them around again as if they’d never stopped dancing in the first place. “I suppose I’ll have to move my autumn suits out of your office?”

“Wow, I wasn’t even gone five minutes and you’re already using my office for storage space,” Kara laughed, faking incredulity. Cat’s hand was back on her hip, her thumb slowly brushing back and forth.

“I prefer having you in it than the clothes racks, honestly,” Cat said. “You provide a slightly better conversation than a jacket.”

“But I pale in comparison to the conversations you have with your necklaces, don’t I?”

“No, no, you’re better than those, too.”  


	31. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had a short conversation about supercat and painting each other’s nails with @lost-your-memory that eventually actually got turned into a ficlet which is a Miracle

“What are we supposed to do now? Paint each other’s nail? Pillow fight? Gossip about boys?” Cat peeked out the window, barely pulling the curtains open. **  
**

Kara blushed, thinking about how _boys_  had hardly been on her mind since Cat had changed into those tiny sleep shorts and started impatiently pacing the hotel room. They’d only been stuck there for three hours, but Cat had already had enough. A hundred hostile aliens could threaten her and she’d still never want to be put into protective custody.

“It’s just until they can figure out who tried to  _literally kill you_ , Cat. Alex says two days. Tops,” Kara said.

Kara was leaning up against the headboard of one of the two full beds, knees drawn up to her chest. She longed to be out there looking for whatever alien had covered Cat’s apartment head to toe in space goo and threatening messages, but she knew someone had to stay with the woman herself. And she didn’t fully trust a DEO agent to be able to handle… Cat. Or keep her from doing something reckless when she started to get antsy.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked, the boredom was quickly eating away at her own ability to sit still and just do nothing.

“This isn’t actually a sleepover. I don’t have the patience to sit through two hours of whatever Sandra Bullock DVD you packed in your overnight bag.” Cat at least backed away from the window at the suggestion, which Kara deemed a win. Any sort of distraction was a distraction, after all, even if it was just argumentative banter.

“I think if we tried the pillow fighting, you’d end up with a concussion,” Kara said, hoping she could lighten the mood and get Cat to calm down. Cat had been adamant that she was calm, but her heart raced every time the elevator stopped on their floor or a particularly drunk hotel guest starting shouting his ass off. “I could paint your nails but I don’t think you’d appreciate it.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kara’s own perfect baby blue fingernails. “Okay. But only if you have that color with you.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do!” Kara said, scrambling over the side of the bed in a confused haste to grab her purse before Cat could change her mind. “I think I have, like, a grey-ish color, too, if you’d rather-”

“No, the blue.” Cat crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of Kara and holding out her hand.

“We’ll match,” Kara said, smiling as she dug through her purse. Cat hummed in agreement, a smaller version of Kara’s smile tugging at the corners of her own mouth. “Found it!”

Kara hesitantly took Cat’s hand in her own, shaking the bottle of polish in the other. The first thing she noticed is that Cat’s hands were  _tiny_. Which, of course, was pertinent to the task at hand, Kara reasoned, as it would be a bit more difficult to paint Cat’s teeny nails.

If her superpowered alien hands were shaking a bit as she tried to hold Cat’s hands steady, she definitely wouldn’t be thinking too hard about that one either.


	32. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Almost~ Supercat + 019: “I don’t think anyone could ever be as lovely as you.”

Cat leaned back, wary of getting her hair wet even though it was pinned up. It felt nice to be wrapped in Kara’s arms; to have Kara’s legs wrapped around her hips, too. Kara’s fingers brushed up and down her stomach, far more innocent than Cat thought she had any right to be like this. **  
**

“I always wanted a bathtub like this,” Cat said, stretching her feet out as far as they could go and still barely skimming the wall of the other side of the tub. The hotel room was colder than Cat would have liked, but the water was warm. As was the body pressed up against her back. “My mother had one when I was young, but I wasn’t allowed in it.”

“It’s like a swimming pool,” Kara agreed, a breathy lilt in her voice, her mouth pressed up against Cat’s skin. Her tongue flicked out, brushing up against the side of Cat’s neck and sending a shiver down Cat’s spine. One of the hands that had been tracing Cat’s ribs reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a washcloth. “Why don’t you have one?”

“I suppose I never gave it much thought.”

Kara skimmed the washcloth over the top of the water, catching the bubbles in it, before starting to gently wash Cat’s shoulders. Cat sat up straighter, bringing more of her chest and upper back out of the water for Kara’s soft ministrations. Kara’s hand wandered down her front, sweeping between her breasts before coming back up and switching hands, dragging the washcloth up over Cat’s other shoulder. Cat’s couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped through her lips.

“You’re very tense,” Kara said, her hands roaming over the tight muscles of Cat’s upper back.

“Carrying the weight of an empire will do that,” Cat answered softly, willing herself to relax back into Kara’s hands. “And I usually don’t have someone in my bath to soothe any of the related stress.”

Kara smiled against Cat’s neck, peppering it with kisses. Her hands dipped back under the water, sliding down Cat’s back. “I’m sure you have plenty of volunteers.”

Cat shushed her, drawing her knees up to her chest and leaning forward onto them. She closed her eyes, focusing on the way Kara’s fingers felt through the washcloth as she tried to keep her breathing under control. She wasn’t sure she had it in her for another round tonight and it was already getting late.

“As gorgeous as you are, I bet you have dozens of options,” Kara muttered against her neck, hardly loud enough for Cat to make out. Cat rolled her eyes, realizing very quickly that this was about to turn into a  _talk_  when she’d really rather focus on her bath.

“I don’t think any of them could be as lovely as you,” Cat said, keeping her tone light. She twisted her hands up over her neck, tangling fingers in Kara’s hair and dragging her around for a kiss. Kara melted into it, her hands sliding around Cat’s waist. Cat pulled away first, a smile on her face. “Hopefully, I’ve made my decision on the matter rather clear.”

“Well, I am in your bathtub…” Kara muttered, a smile of her own blooming on her face.

“Which is where your focus should be.” Kara’s fingers went back to work on Cat’s back, sliding up and down gently. Cat hummed in response, happy to let herself relax for once and knowing that Kara’s presence was the reason.


End file.
